


How We Fell In Love

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: College, F/M, High School, Human AU, Suspension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5364365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bog is the new senior in school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Homework and Horror Movies

The deep throated growl that came from Bog when the teacher dismissed his analysis of philosopher Descartes' theory of the mind and body issue was truly terrifying to hear. The whole classroom went quiet, so quiet you could hear Bog's seething breath. Bog had claimed that Descartes stated that the soul and body are separate and they interact. The teacher said this was proof of a soul, of a higher being, but Bog disagreed, claiming that more scientific evidence now pointed to the physicality of the mind and body and pointing out that such a leap from incomplete premises to conclusion was bad reasoning. Again, the teacher dismissed him. Bog snarled, stating that this was not the appropriate setting to be discussing religion in a senior philosophy class. The teacher had then told Bog to take his seat or he would be sent to the office. 

Bog had started to feel his temper getting the best of him, not only was the teacher wrong, but to just dismiss him hit him in that secret insecure part of himself that he kept hidden with anger. Bog did not like being dismissed, ignored, made to feel like he was less than nothing. 

Marianne was also siting in the back near Bog. She thought Bog was justified in being angry. They were here to talk philosophy, discuss it, not make assumptions about the soul. 

Bog stood up. “You have a fucking agenda! This isn't about teaching, this is about preaching!” 

The teacher pointed. “Mr. King go to the principles office!” 

Bog snarled, flipping his desk with a loud slam of the offending furniture against the floor making everyone in the class jump. Then he turned, his long jean clad legs taking him to the door. He yanked it open without a backwards glance, storming out, slamming the classroom door hard enough that the glass in the door fractured. 

Everyone jumped as Bog exited. The teacher pressed his lips into a thin line, staring after the tall, dark student, then turned to the class. “Let us continue now that the disruption has left.” 

Marianne stared at the door that Bog had exited through. She wanted to run after him, tell him that she agreed with him that she thought he was smart and attractive, but she didn't. She stayed in her seat, cursing herself for being weak. 

After class she jogged to the principle's office to see if she could catch Bog. She hadn't really spoken to him much since he became a student there; she had been involved with Roland at the time. Big fat headed stupid fucker, Roland. Whom she later found out was also dating the head cheerleader, a girl in the French club as well as two girls in the marching band. But Roland seemed to think because Marianne's dad was the town's local celebrity, having served as a senator, that Marianne was the girl he was meant to marry. 

The ass. 

Marianne managed to avoid Roland, who was still pursuing her only to find out that Bog had been suspended and sent home. She inquired if anyone was going to be bringing him his homework since he had been suspended from now until the holiday break, a week and a half. When she was told, no, no one would be bringing him his work, she decided to take it upon herself to get him his homework. It was not fair that such a smart guy should fall behind simply for disagreeing with a teacher. Even worse, it sucked that no one had taken the time to get to know him. When she went around to get his assignments making arrangements to pick them up from now until break, several students were shocked. Daryl, one of the triplets, looked startled. “You're going to take him his homework? I mean, go where that giant insect lives?? You really think that is safe?” 

Marianne rolled her eyes. Okay, maybe she was a little nervous, but she could do this. 

Bog had arrived as a new student from Scotland earlier in the school year and as far as she knew, he had not made any friends. She had seen him a few times with a couple of people, Thaddeus, Stephanie and Brutus, all the kids that were seen as the weirdos of the school. She couldn't say one way or another why everyone thought they were weird. They seemed okay, just different. Roland would spend hours going on and on about how awful they were, making her stomach turn. But Bog...Roland despised Bog despite the fact she didn't think they had ever exchanged more than a handful of words. Behind his back, Roland had lots to say about Bog. 

Bog was dark and brooding, and very smart. He rode a motorcycle, wore a leather jacket, had the whole bad boy thing going on. He didn't really talk to many people, but in classes he had a lot to say. She had not admitted to anyone, not even her sister Dawn, that she found him attractive, intriguing and he was quite smart, which was a major turn on for Marianne. He was everything that was the exact opposite of Roland. 

She picked up his assignments the next day and at the last minute she decided to walk to his house after fibbing to her sister about going to the library to study. Marianne made her way to Bog's house, his assignments shoved inside of her bag. Since it was fast approaching winter break, the temperature had gotten cold with it becoming dark a lot faster. She had not taken this into consideration when she decided to walk to his house. By the time she got there, the streetlamps had come on. She called home to let her dad know she was at a friend's house working on a project and not to worry, that they would drive her home. Yes, it was odd that she was working on a project on a Friday night, but it was the only time this friend was available. No Dad, she was almost eighteen, no she didn't tell Dawn. Didn't Dawn have plans tonight with Sunny? 

Marianne grinned. That got her Dad sidetracked as she hung up looking at the house numbers. Except she had no idea exactly what she was going to do after dropping off Bog's assignments, maybe take a taxi or the bus home? 

After another half a block, she arrived at the address she had been given by the office secretary. 

The house wasn't anything special, a simple two story with a beat up looking car in the driveway. She could see Bog's motorcycle inside the partly opened garage so she was at least sure she found the right place. 

She made her way onto the porch and knocked on the door. After a second she heard a woman's voice yell. “Boggy dear, would you go get that?” “Mom, seriously!?” 

That was Bog's voice and it was rather cute to hear him not yelling in anger, but simple annoyance. The door opened and she blinked in surprise. Bog stood there in the door, a huge bowl of what smelled like freshly popped popcorn held against his waist. His hair was mussed up, looking slightly damp from a shower and he was wearing a pair of pajama pants in blue plaid, a Deep Purple shirt that had seen better days and he was barefoot. He looked nothing like the tall, thin, scary Bog that terrorized the school except for the nose and brilliant blue eyes. He blinked in surprise his bright blue eyes looked suddenly round, innocent and confused before the scowl settled back into place. 

“What do you want?” 

Marianne pressed her lips together into a thin white line. “Well, I brought you assignments. I thought you might not want to fall behind while you were suspended.” 

Bog looked slightly confused as he glared at her. “Why did you do that?” 

Marianne frowned and replied evenly. “Because I thought you might appreciate it, but if you're going to yell at me, forget it!” 

She turned to leave when she heard an older woman's voice. “Bog, is she a friend of yours? Why don't you come in, dear?” 

Marianne turned to see an older woman that only came up to Bog's hip. She had dark auburn hair just as Bog did. Marianne's frown deepened, but she turned to walk back up the stairs. “I brought Bog's assignments for while he is suspended.” 

Bog sighed and rolled his eyes, but the small woman elbowed him. “Ah, so you are one of my Boggy boy's school friends. I didn't think he had any.” 

Bog groused. “I don't, Mom.” 

“Would you like to come in? Bog and I were getting ready to have our movie night since Bog doesn't go out with any friends. I bet he would love to watch some old horror movies with a school friend instead of his old mother.” Bog's mother reached out and grabbed Marianne's arm, pulling her inside. 

“Uh...I suppose I could stay for a movie.” Marianne smiled as Bog cursed under his breath, prompting his mother to smack his arm “Mom!!” 

“I am going to head upstairs. You two enjoy the movie. Bog can give you a ride home afterward if you need it, dear. You two be good!” 

Bog slumped watching his mother head up the stairs before he turned to glare at her. She only grinned, which made him look suddenly unsure as he stood there in his night clothes. 

Marianne smiled. “So what movie were you going to watch?” 

Bog sighed “ Army of Darkness.” 

Marianne grinned. “I love that movie!” 

Bog looked shocked. “ Really?” 

She nodded. “Yeah, it's great!” 

Bog blushed. “Well, would you like to stay and watch it with me? “ He glanced up the stairs, “Doesn't look like my mom is going to come back down anytime soon.” Marianne blushed. That was when Bog really noticed her eyes, a liquid, warm, brown. “I would love to...” 

Bog grinned. “Want a root beer?” 

Soon they were sitting on the couch together, the bowl of popcorn between them as they leaned into each other laughing. They ate popcorn, occasionally throwing it at each other as they made fun of the movie. When the movie ended, Marianne asked, her eyes bright, “What else do you have?” 

Bog grinned, looking nothing like he looked at school. He moved over to the television and then crouched down by the TV where there was a pile of DVD's. “I have the original Nightmare on Elm Street?” 

Marianne clapped. “Perfect!! Let me call home, okay?” 

She went out onto the porch to let her Dad know she was going to the movies and would be late and not to wait up. Her father complained a bit, but Marianne informed him that she was almost eighteen and responsible and he relented. 

When she came back in Bog was back on the couch. He turned with a smile. “Want to order pizza?” 

“Yes! That sounds great!” She came over and pounced onto the couch as Bog ordered them a large pepperoni. Soon they were well into their next movie, neither aware that they were sitting close to each other, his arm draped along the back of the couch with her leaning against him as they laughed at the movie. At one point Marianne dozed off, her head against his chest. Bog shifted slightly so her head slipped down his lap. She murmured and snuggled against him. He was careful not to touch her as he stared down at this pretty little pixie girl who use to date the head of the football team who enjoyed silly horror movies and seemed to actually sorta like him, with her head on his lap. Oh, boy...


	2. Can I Ride Your Bike

Marianne woke from a wonderful dream of highland hills, holding hands with a tall blue eyed guy that looked like Bog in a leather jacket when she heard someone say her name with a slight Scottish accent. “Marianne?” 

She realized at the moment her eyes fluttered open that her head was resting in someone's lap. At that same moment everything flooded back. She sat up quickly, hitting Bog in the chin, snapping his head back. 

“OW!! SHIT!!” 

Bog grabbed his chin, having bit his tongue as Marianne rolled out of his lap onto the floor. She stumbled to her feet. “Oh my God, Bog. I am so sorry!!” 

She started to reach for him, but he put up a hand stopping her. “It's okay.” He rubbed his jaw working it around as he gazed up at her from the couch. “Yer dangerous.” 

Marianne grimaced “Sorry.” 

Bog chuckled. “It's after midnight. I thought you might want to head home.” 

“Oh yeah. Thanks.” 

Bog smiled softly. “Let me go throw something on. Do you mind riding on the back of my bike?” 

She smiled, biting her bottom lip. “No, that's fine.” 

Bog stood and cracked his back. She watched him, his shirt riding up a little. Oh wow, she thought trying to to stare at the hint of stomach. She felt like a damn perv staring at him like that, she was also pretty sure her cheeks were probably red enough to be broadcasting her thoughts. But Bog didn't seem to notice as he cracked his neck next. “Okay, hold on just a minute.” 

He took the stairs two at a time. Within a few minutes he came back in a pair of jeans and boots, in the same t-shirt with a jacket over his shoulder. “Okay, let's go.” 

She followed him outside. He ducked into the garage. A second or so later the garage door rose up so he could walk the bike out onto the driveway. He still had to bend under the garage door because he was so tall. He carried two helmets, handing one to her that was dayglo pink. “It's my mom's,” he said in explanation. 

Marianne smiled. His mom had her own helmet for riding with her son. That was incredibly sweet, though she said nothing out loud. She put the helmet on and Bog stepped over to help strap it on for her. His fingers were gentle as he fixed it on her, brushing under her chin then along her cheek as he adjusted the strap. She glanced up at him, their eyes meeting. Bog swallowed hard, snatching his hands back. “Uh, there ya go.” 

He threw his helmet on, strapped it on swiftly from long practice and got onto the bike. He held out his hand to her. Marianne took his hand and wrapped her fingers around his as he guided her behind him. 

* 

Riding behind him with her arms tight around his waist was thrilling; the wind, speed, the way he felt with her arms around him, it was wonderful! But all too soon they were pulling up at her house. 

Her heart plunged to her stomach. No sooner had he pulled up in front and shut off the bike to help her off than her father stepped outside onto the front porch. 

She removed her helmet, muttering under her breath. “Oh, shit.” 

Bog took off his own helmet glancing up at her front porch, scowling. “Dad?” 

She nodded. She turned quickly toward Bog. “Thanks for the movies and pizza.” 

He shrugged hoping it was dark enough to hide his blush, glancing down at the pavement. “Well, thanks for bringing me my assignments.” 

Marianne rocked on her feet for a moment as if she was trying to think of a reason to stay. That was about the time her Dad called out “Marianne, it's late!” 

She handed Bog her helmet. “Ah..yeah, well...bye.” 

She started to turn away when Bog said swiftly. “Uh, would you like to come over again?” 

She turned back around, doing a little spin on the tips of her toes to look at him. The smile on her face was gorgeous. “I would love that.” 

Bog stammered, “Uh, how about next weekend?” 

She grinned, biting her bottom lip. “Sure. Oh, give me your phone!” 

Bog pulled his cell phone out of his jacket pocket to hand to her. She fiddled with it for a moment and then handed it back with a smile. “There, you have my number. Call me tomorrow so I can have yours.” 

With that she turned and jogged up the steps to her house where her father glared at Bog, his arms crossed over his chest. Marianne turned once and waved to him before being ushered into the house. 

* 

Over the next few days Marianne and Bog texted back and forth. He invited her over for another movie night that Friday which she readily accepted. When her phone would go off letting her know there was a text, Marianne's heart would speed up with excitement knowing it was probably him. She programmed a special tone into her phone just for when he texted her, Strange Magic by ELO. So each time she received a text from him that was the sound that told her it was Bog. She would break into the biggest smile, her whole face lighting up, her cheeks turning red as she giggled at whatever Bog had sent her. That afternoon, Marianne was busy with her phone texting back and forth, her lunch ignored in front of her. Roland sat with his cronies at lunch watching her, his eyes narrowed as she texted on her phone grinning the whole time. He needed to find out who was making her smile. He had heard a rumor that she had gone over to Bog's house last Friday night, but he didn't believe it. He decided he was going to follow her this upcoming Friday to find out if she was actually going over to that weirdo's house. He and his buddies might need to have a talk to about moving in on his girl. 

* 

Marianne had a hard time Friday focusing on school work. She was going to Bog's for a marathon of Friday the 13th movies. She had told her Dad she might be spending the night at a friend's house just in case she fell asleep again. Dawn had given her a suspicious look, but surprisingly had not pushed with questions, probably because Marianne knew she would be slipping out to spend time with Sunny and had already fibbed about it to Dad. Sisters don't rat sisters out. 

Marianne was stopping at the convenience store to pick up some soda whereas Bog was providing the pizza and popcorn. He had also mentioned that his mother had baked cookies that day. 

* 

She was in the store browsing the soda aisle when she heard a familiar, “Hey there, sunshine!” with just enough of that southern drawl to make her skin crawl knowing it was the voice of Roland. 

She turned around, her face immediately dropping into a sneer as she saw Roland, flanked by his own personal backup group, the triplets. 

“Roland.” She managed to say his name without any emotion. He put on that smile that used to make her heart flutter, but now made her want to vomit. “Hey there, my sweet buttercup. Funny running into you here.” 

Sighing with exasperation, Marianne groaned. “Roland, go away—I'm busy.” 

He strolled over while he buddies moved off trying to look nonchalant. Marianne pointedly tried to ignore him while grabbing a couple of two liters, but Roland followed her around. “Come on, Buttercup. I thought maybe I could take you out to dinner, we could—you know, make up? I miss you.” 

Marianne turned to glare at him. “Roland, go away. I have plans.” 

He grinned. Now I'm getting somewhere, he thought. “Oh?” 

She carried her purchases over to the counter while in the background she heard the sound of a motorcycle. Then when the the chime over the door jingled and someone walked in, she happened to turn toward the sound. Marianne was surprised to see Bog, who stepped into the store, coming up short when he took in the sight of Marianne, Roland and the triplets. 

Bog was dressed in his usual jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket, looking every inch the tough guy. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw Marianne, but then quickly narrowed at Roland and his cronies. He walked over to her. “Need some help?” 

Marianne grinned. “Yeah, sure. 

Roland snarled. “Hey, ass wipe. Get away from my girlfriend.” 

Bog towered over Roland, looking menacing without really trying. “I heard you two broke up.” 

Roland puffed up about to say something, but Marianne snorted. “Yeah, he is not my boyfriend.” Roland tried to look hurt, but only looked annoyed as Bog walked over to her bending down to whisper in her ear. “I was picking up a few things for the movie tonight. Can I give you a lift?” 

She smiled brightly and then loudly said. “Yes, Bog. I would love a ride to your house on your motorcycle for our movie night.” 

The complete shock that crossed over his features that she would admit to coming over to his place out loud for anyone to hear was adorably funny. He looked almost comically surprised. Roland's expression was even better; he looked both shocked and disgusted while his cronies had stopped milling about to stare. 

“You're not going out with him, are you?” Roland asked pointing a finger at Bog like he was some creature on display. 

Marianne snarled, her eyes narrowed dangerously. “And if I was? It's none of your business who I spend time with, Roland.” 

Roland huffed. “It is if you lower yourself to going out with that!” He gave Bog such a disgusted gesture with his hand that Bog balled his hands into fists. Marianne laid a hand on Bog's arm while balancing the soda with the other. His goons moved to surround Roland like back up singers. 

Marianne hissed. “You should go, Roland. What I do and who I see is none of your business.” 

Bog scowled at Roland, his brow coming down which made him look even more menacing as he stood beside her. Roland gave them both a disgusted look. “You are going to regret this.” He directed this toward Bog. 

Then with a spin, Roland and his backup singers left the store. 

Marianne snorted on a laugh. “Jerk.” She looked at Bog with a sheepish expression. “Sorry about that.” 

Bog shrugged. “I'm used to it.” 

Marianne turned to look up at him “Used to it?” 

Bog shrugged, his accent rolling over the words. “Most people don't like me, which is just fine. I don't like most people.” 

Marianne bumped her shoulder against his arm “Well, I like you.” 

He chuckled. “You ain't worried about being seen with me? Or hanging out with me?” 

Marianne turned, gazing up at him and into beautiful blue eyes, her smile brilliant and beautiful. “Not at all, Bog. I enjoy hanging with you.” 

Bog blushed brightly. “Ah, yeah, okay. Let me get the rest of what I need and then we can go to my house.” 

* 

Soon they were on his bike heading to his home. She held on to his waist, laying her helmeted head against his back and enjoying the ride to his house. Once they arrived at his house, Bog commented on how well she balanced on the motorcycle. 

Marianne's eyebrows lifted in question. “What do you mean?” she asked. 

Bog grinned, showing his crooked teeth. “Most passengers don't get that you have to lean along with the driver, but you do it naturally, as if you know just how I'm going to lean or what I'm doing. That makes it easy.” 

Marianne felt her cheeks heat up, but she just nodded and helped take in the bags. “Where's your mom?” 

Bog looked embarrassed. “Well, she made plans for tonight. If you don't want to stay, I can drive you home.” 

She gave Bog a disgruntled look. “I have been looking forward to this all week.” 

Bog blushed. “Really?” 

She bumped him with her shoulder. “Yes, really.” 

* 

Together they cooked; instead of ordering pizza they decided to make spaghetti. Bog put on some music and the two of them sang some Heart songs together from his mom's CD collection. They had a wonderful time using the utensils as microphones, singing while they cooked until they were both laughing. They burst into even louder gawfs of laughter when Bog told her how to check to see if the noodles were done by throwing them up on the ceiling. If they stuck, they were done! Soon they had a great many stuck noodles on the kitchen ceiling. 

Bog snorted. “My mother is going to kill me!” 

She giggled. “She is going to kill us both!” Which made them break into more laughter. 

Soon though, they plopped down on the couch together. Bog putting on the first Friday the 13th movie, the two of them putting up their feet on the coffee table. Marianne grinned as she watched Bog roll up spaghetti on his fork expertly. She tried to duplicate it a couple of times and ended up getting sauce all over her shirt, causing him to break out into a huge laugh. 

“Hold on, let me get you a t-shirt so we can get that stain out.” He snickered the whole time, prompting her to stick her tongue out at him. He jogged up the stairs taking them two at a time. He came back with a Def Leppard shirt. “You can go in the laundry room and change, just call me when you're ready.” 

She blushed, but went to slip on his shirt. 

She was standing in their laundry room, her stained shirt on the washer as she pulled his t-shirt over her head. It hung to her knees and, though she knew it was clean, it smelled like him. She smiled, holding the fabric up to her nose and inhaling. He smelled good. She stood there for a few seconds, the t-shirt held up over her mouth and nose before she called him back. 

Bog set about getting her shirt in the washer after he rubbed liquid detergent on the stain. “You fine in that for an hour or so?” he asked, indicating his t-shirt. She blushed and knew she was blushing, but she couldn't seem to help it. “Yeah, this is fine.” 

As he moved to walk past her back to the living room he lightly took her hand. She wrapped her fingers around his letting him lead her back to the couch, their dinner and movies. 

* 

During the third movie, Bog—who had been working his way to doing this since the middle of the first movie—finally put his arm around her shoulders. He had started on the back of the couch, Marianne very aware of the slow progress he was making, had finally bumped him in such a way that his arm had actually slipped down off the back of the couch. She grabbed his wrist, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and leaned against him. Bog had gone still, barely breathing, but when Marianne snuggled close to him and didn't slug him, he finally relaxed. 

Marianne shifted to look up at him when the movie ended. It was almost 8 p.m. 

“You want to watch the next one?” Bog leaned back a little to look down at her. He had just a bit of fuzz on his chin and upper lip, shadows moved from the tv screen making the scars on his chin seem deeper, his lips looked inviting, his blue eyes hesitant, waiting, hopeful. In that instant Marianne knew Bog would never kiss her. He looked and acted tough, but there was no way he would ever make the first move. So she decided she would. 

Instead of answering, she leaned up to press her lips against his. Bog went completely still, his eyes so wide it was a miracle they did not fall out. He tentatively reached out with his other hand to cradle her face. His eyes closed slowly on the innocent kiss. Just as Marianne's tongue flicked out to caress his lips, the front door opened and Bog's mother stepped in startling them so much that they jerked hitting noses and teeth both of them yelping, “Ow!” 

Griselda stopped in the doorway, looking surprised and smiled. “Sorry! Didn't mean to mess up your movie night!” Bog started to stand up, then his eyes shot down to his pants and he quickly sat down again, leaning forward his arms around his waist looking mortified. “No mom, everything is fine.” 

Blushing, Marianne grinned. “Hi!” 

“You too having a good time?” Griselda's eyes took in the fact that Marianne was wearing one of her sons t-shirts. 

Marianne giggled. “Yeah, we made spaghetti together and we've been watching movies. Did you have a good time?” 

Griselda smiled. “Yes, I did! Thanks for asking. Well, don't mind me, you kids have fun.” She waved her hand and went up the stairs, leaving them alone again. 

Bog put his head in his hands with a groan. “I am so sorry. Did I hurt you?” 

She grinned brightly. “No, I'm fine. You?” 

He blushed. “I'm good.” He turned to look over at her. “Umm...want to run out and get a milk shake?” 

“I would love to.” 

Bog said something about his t-shirt, inquiring if she really wanted to be seen wearing it, but Marianne had only laughed. 

They set out, the evening air having gotten a little colder while they had been watching movies. Bog gave her one of his jackets before they left so that now she was wearing his shirt and his jacket, bringing a smile to her lips. 

They drove to a small local cafe that stayed open twenty-four hours. They parked outside the big picture windows under the light. 

The place had the comforting smells of coffee, the seats all red vinyl and dark wood. Bog requested a booth. Marianne sat across from him, his long legs bumping her knees under the booth table making her reach under and squeeze one of his knees. Bog jumped a foot, making her laugh out loud before the waitress came to take their order. They both ordered shakes; Bog a strawberry and her a chocolate. 

After the waitress took their order and left, the two of them were suddenly awkwardly quiet for a long time, as if suddenly they didn't know what to say. 

The waitress returned with their shakes, both topped with whipped cream and cherries. After taking a long draw at his straw, Bog looked over at her, his blue eyes catching the cafe's lights. Gosh they are pretty eyes, she thought, her heart doing a little flutter at the sight of those blue eyes. 

“Would you...” He stopped, swallowed and then looked down at his drink playing with the straw, stirring it around. The long fingers of his other hand squeezed the glass so hard that she was afraid he might break it. “Would you....” 

Marianne reached out to place her hand over his. “I would like to go out with you.” 

Bog blinked in surprise, his blue eyes huge. 

Marianne couldn't stop the giggle, he looked adorable. 

He stumbled over his words a little. “Ah, yeah...yes, would you like to go to the drive-in next weekend? They are showing a bunch of retro horror movies and I can borrow my mom's car...” 

“Yes, Bog, that sounds stellar!”


	3. Signals

The Moonlight Drive-in was one of the few drive-ins still around. The owners had retained its classic 1950's vibe, which was another reason it was so popular. The drive-in was only open between March until the end of October when they had a big blowout Halloween party with scary movies and car to car treat or treat early in the night for the kids. Marianne and her family used to come nearly every weekend during the summer when her mother was still alive, but after her mom passed away they stopped going all together. 

As they drove up, Marianne was a little melancholy thinking about those times when her mother was still with her, but another side of her was excited to make some new memories with Bog. She couldn't say exactly what it was, but there was something different about Bog, different than any guy she had gone out with before. And the thought of a future with him didn't seem all that ridiculous. 

* 

Bog had returned to school that week. It had gone as expected. He got into several fights with teachers over the material, especially since she had made sure he stayed caught up. Bog would not back down when he thought the teacher was wrong about the material or was presenting something in a prejudiced light. He was quick to point the problems out. Some of the teachers seemed to really enjoy these heated discussions with Bog and those conversations were both entertaining, but also seriously interesting. 

Other teachers would lose their temper and he was sent out of the classroom. So far, Bog had managed to control his temper enough that he didn't end up back in detention, but she could see it was a struggle for him. 

She loved listening to Bog argue. He was articulate and his accent made his being angry even more exciting and, if she was honest, sexy. Bog would make a great teacher one day if that was the way he decided to go. Marianne wasn't aware of her reactions to Bog, that she would sit with her chin in her hand and stare at him with a lovey-dovey expression while he debated with a teacher. 

Roland, on the other hand, was very aware of of how Marianne was looking at that walking stick bug! The three of them were in a handful of classes together and he saw her giving that freak goo-goo eyes every hour! 

Roland hated it. 

Bog was completely unaware of any of it, as well. Well, maybe not completely. A couple of times when he turned to walk back to his seat he would see Marianne staring at him. Lifting an eyebrow at her in question, she would cover her mouth and wave looking incredibly cute. Bog would sit down slightly dazed. Since when did he like cute? 

* 

The night of their drive-in date the night sky was glorious! The day had been cool and bright. The niceness of the day leaked into a beautiful evening. The skies were clear with stars spread out like a blanket. Marianne was so excited that she nearly vibrated. She was sitting in front of her vanity mirror, preparing. Bog had just called to let her know he was on his way as she hurried about, putting on her makeup, giving her eyes a deep purple smokey-look when there was a knock at her bedroom door. 

“Come in!” Marianne called without stopping what she was doing. 

Dawn hopped in and flopped onto her sister's bed, stomach down and then rolled over. “OOOo you look hot!” Marianne grinned at her sister's reflection. “You think so?” 

Dawn nodded. “Oh yeah. Does Dad know you're going out with Bog?” 

“Nope. He just knows I'm going out. Probably thinks it's Roland.” She finished touching up her eyeshadow. 

Dawn hummed, playing with one of her sister's decorative pillows, a soft burgundy satin pillow, nice and silky smooth to touch. “So, you think Bog will ask you to prom?” 

Marianne stopped in the middle of putting on her mascara. “I had sorta forgotten about prom after breaking up with Roland.” 

“You should ask Bog to go with you. I mean, we are modern women! We don't need to wait to be asked!” Dawn rolled onto her back sticking her legs up in the air. Marianne spun around. “So are you going to ask someone? Maybe...Sunny?” Marianne waggled her eyebrows at her sister. 

Dawn blushed at her sister's words and giggled. “Maybe. Unless someone asks me.” 

Marianne snorted. “You know you want to go with Sunny. Don't deny it.” 

“Yeah...I do.” Dawn giggled pulling the pillow against her chest and hugging it. 

“So ask him.” Marianne turned back around, fixing her hair again. 

“Maybe I will!” Dawn giggled again. “So is Bog picking you up? I thought he had a motorcycle?” 

Marianne ran her fingers through her hair. “He does, but he is borrowing his mom's car.” 

Dawn made kissy noises while holding the pillow tightly. “Marianne and Bog sitting in a tree...” 

Marianne snorted, but then she glanced at her phone on her vanity. “I am going to go wait outside for Bog; you wanna sit with me?” 

Dawn threw her legs forward to pop up. “Sure.” 

* 

When Bog pulled up, Marianne was so happy to see him her heart leaped into her throat for a moment. She had always been happy to see Roland, but not like this...she would not have been able to pinpoint the difference except Bog himself was so different. Dawn watched her sister's face when Bog got out of the car. Oh yes, this was much different than Roland. With Roland, Marianne had seemed almost as if she was under a spell, but with Bog there was a sparkle in her eyes, a curve to her lips that told her little sister that this was much more than a senior year fling before Marianne graduated. Dawn looked back at Bog as he came up the driveway smiling. Oh wow! He had the same look! Dawn smiled. OH, this is going to be interesting, the younger sister thought. 

* 

Bog was playing some Guns n Roses while they drove to the drive-in. Bog started to sing softly under his breath while he drove, but then Marianne started to sing with him. 

They glanced at each other and then they started to sing together as. “Welcome to the Jungle!...” blared from the car's speakers. 

Marianne kept stumbling over the words. Not that she didn't know them, she did...it was Bog who was messing her up! She kept listening to Bog sing. He was amazing. This was the second time she had heard him sing. His voice was sexy, possessing a quality about it that made her...she shivered blushing. 

“Hey Bog, you ever think about singing in a band?” She asked when the music changed. 

Bog frowned as he drove. “Not really...why?” 

“You have a great voice.” Marianne was blushing already, but the red deepened. Bog just gave her a goofy grin as he thickened his accent. “My lady, you have become delusional!” 

She playfully whacked him on the arm. “Jerk.” 

Bog laughed. “Is that as in Jerk who is also an assface or Jerk as in the term of affection?” 

“Term of affection—lucky you.” Marianne grinned. 

Bog turned crimson not saying anything for a moment. 

* 

When they arrived at the drive-in they got in line with the rest of the vehicles. 

“A little more crowded than I thought it would be...” Marianne gazed out the front window. 

“Probably because the weather's so nice,” Bog murmured, craning his neck to look at the line of cars. 

The line, however, moved fairly quickly. Bog found them a spot near the center, pulling alongside a speaker stand. The drive-in was old, with the old fashioned speakers that hooked onto the windows, though the equipment was well maintained. The evening breeze was perfect when they both rolled down their windows. Bog leaned out getting the speaker and hooking it onto the window. “Okay. I will be right back with some popcorn and drinks. Anything else?” Bog asked turning to look at her. For a moment she was stunned by his blue eyes; the lights of a car driving by had caught him eyes just right...so blue..she thought...and that crooked smile that he seemed to only share with her. “No, that's perfect. Thanks Bog.” 

He grinned blushing slightly. Was she staring at him? Was that good or bad? He hopped out of the car leaning in the window with a crooked grin. “Be right back.” 

* 

Marianne watched him go, paying particular attention to his butt when she thought she saw a car that she recognized. She ducked down peaking out over the edge of the car door. Yes! It was Roland's car! What the hell? The whole time she was dating him, they never once went to the drive-in, so what was he doing here now? 

She narrowed her eyes studying him; it was him, those three flunkies of his and someone else...she couldn't tell if it was a girl or not...didn't matter. Just please don't let him park near them. Luckily he chose a space a row ahead and down to the right. Marianne was hopeful that he wouldn't see them at all. She sat up and sighed. God, why couldn't Roland just disappear? 

* 

Bog was heading back carrying popcorn, soda and some cotton candy for Marianne when someone hit him hard in the side almost causing him to drop everything. “Hey, be careful!” Bog turned to shout over his shoulder and frowned when he saw Roland. 

“Hey guys. It's the Scottish roach,” Roland said with a sneer. “What are you doing here Bog? Bring your mom?” Roland looked to his companions who had come with him to the concessions. They all laughed, as croonies do. 

“Just shut it Roland.” Bog turned to go when Roland walked over and hit the sodas causing him to lurch up, the tops coming off and soda spilling all down Bog's front. 

“What the fuck!” Bog tried to keep a hold of everything else, but the popcorn went the way of the soda, all down Bog's front and onto the ground. 

Roland and his goons started to laugh; a few other people started to join in. Bog stood there unmoving, his hands turning into fists at his side. He knew he shouldn't react...it would make the situation worse...he should just walk away. But that burning fury in him wouldn't listen...that kid that had been picked on for as long as he could remember, by teachers, fellow students...everyone. Bog lost his control. He turned and took several running steps and slammed into Roland taking the prick to the ground where he started to hit him in the face, over and over again. 

* 

Marianne frowned when she saw a few people take off running toward the concession stand...She turned to look in that direction; there were a lot of people over there. She chewed her bottom lip starting to worry for a few seconds before she got out and headed that way herself. 

She had to push her way through the crowd that had gathered, until she finally got to the middle, where she saw Roland and Bog fighting. 

Roland took a cheap shot at Bog's ribs, hitting him hard. The crowd on one side cheered. Bog stumbled, but he didn't go down and threw his own punch, a left hook to Roland's cheek. The crowd cheered again. 

Roland snarled and came at Bog, his head down looking like a damn bull, ramming Bog in the stomach. Both young men went down and the crowd started to cheer as they wrestled. Bog flipped Roland over and started to pound him, his fists flying as he snarled. Roland cried out, getting his arms up to protect his face as he started crying. “STOP!!” 

Marianne pushed through the crowd and wrapped her arms under Bog's and pulled back as hard as she could. “Bog stop!!!” 

She was finally able to haul him back, pulling him off Roland. Bog's nose was bloody and his upper lip was split, staining his teeth red with blood. 

“Come on, let's go before someone calls the cops,” Marianne hissed. 

Bog snarled breathing heavily, but let her pull him away. 

Roland yelled from where he lay on the ground, his nose bloody, and he had a black eye already swelling shut. “Yeah, you better pull him away before I kill him, Marianne!” 

Bog shouted back. “You fucker!” 

She yanked on him. “Bog please!” 

They headed back to the car and Bog, snarling and bloody, slammed the key in the car ignition. 

They pulled out of the drive in, driving off, both of them silent. 

Marianne just let Bog drive. She could tell he wasn't heading home. She figured he needed to cool down. He took a few turns until Marianne realized he was heading up toward the big park. It was actually called Forest Park, but she had called it the Big Park when she was a kid and the name sorta stuck. 

He found a place off from the road where they were likely to be left alone for a while. Bog turned off the car and sat there unmoving. Marianne just watched him without saying a word. After a little while Bog dropped his forehead against the wheel. His voice came out in a wretched sob. “I'm sorry Marianne. I ruined everything. You shouldn't be with me...I'm a disease, I'm trouble.” 

Marianne reached out laying her hand on his shoulder. “Bog...look at me. Please.” 

He turned his head slightly, still laying it against the steering wheel as he looked at her. Dried blood was smeared along his upper lip from where his nose had bled and he had angrily wiped it away. His lip was slightly swollen, blood still staining his upper teeth. 

She reached out and stroked his cheek. 

“Roland is an ass, he is really lucky no one has beat him to a pulp before now!” 

Bog sighed. “School is going to be a headache on Monday. If I don't get kicked out...” 

Marianne continued to stroke his face. “Have you ever thought about getting your G.E.D?” 

Bog turned away from her. “Yeah, I have...” 

Marianne continued to stroke the back of his neck, playing with his hair. He closed his eyes, her caresses relaxing him. “We could do it together,” she suggested softly. 

Bog turned his head to look at her fully. “What?” 

“We could both dump high school, get our G.E.D.s and be in college together by the new year.” 

She grinned, warming to her idea. 

“Your father would kill you—actually he would kill me if he found out it was 'cause of me.” Bog reached out taking her hand. “Besides, why on earth would you wanna do something like that?” 

“Because we could do it together! Yeah, my dad would be angry, but you know, I'm old enough to drop out of high school if I want. And if I explan to him that I want to start junior college early, he will probably warm up to the idea.” She squeezed Bog's hand as she spoke. 

“Okay, okay just...hold on...are you serious? Don't you wanna do the whole graduation thing? Cap and gown, the whole nine yards? Go to the prom?” Bog turned to fully face her as he spoke. 

“Not really,” she admitted. “I mean, I would do it but that would be for my Dad and as for prom, everyone makes a big deal out of it, but...” She shrugged. “Saves me buying a dress.” 

“Why would you do this...I mean, just because I might drop out, it doesn't affect you...” He reached out and stroked the back of his fingers along her cheek. 

“Just well...I want to...I mean I—I wouldn't want to stay there without you and we could work on our G.E.D's together...maybe go to the community college together.” Marianne blushed. 

Bog simply stared at her for a long moment before he cupped the side of her face and guided her toward him. He moved slow enough to give her a chance to yank away from him. Then he was brushing his mouth against hers, then gradually deepening the kiss. 

Marianne reached up to grab the front of his shirt, pulling him closer, her tongue sliding against his. He winced a little from the pain of a split lip, but it wasn't enough to make him stop kissing her. 

Marianne tried to move closer, but the gap between the seats and the steering wheel made it a little difficult. Bog pulled back from kissing her when he realized he was leaning really far over. He blushed. “Umm...would you...I...well...I could sit over there and you could sit in my lap.” He stumbled over his words, but then rushed the rest out before he chickened out. 

“That sounds like a great idea.” Marianne blushed scarlet. Bog nodded and hurried out the door on his side of the car, trying to walk, but instead he dashed over. Marianne was standing outside waiting as he slipped into her seat then waited as she crawled in, positioning herself on his lap before he closed the door. 

Bog cupped the side of her throat staring into her eyes. They leaned into each other, the kiss slow and sensual. He pulled her closer, his arm around her hips, the fingers from his hand at her throat glided up the back of her head cradling her head while their tongues twisted languidly. 

Marianne's hand glided up his chest and over his shoulders, feeling lean muscles underneath his shirt. She wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging herself as close as she could to him. 

His hand on her hips slid down to cradle her rear, causing Marianne to moan softly. She kept rubbing her hands up and down his chest very slowly, nipping at his tongue. Her hands snaked up into his hair, stroking his scalp. 

Bog moved his head and brushed his lips down her jaw to her neck. Marianne arched her neck for him, groaning as he started to bite and suck at her neck. The sensation sent shivers down her spine. 

Oh gosh, she thought, he's going to leave a mark—she wanted him to leave a mark. One of his large hands glided gradually toward her breast and Marianne arched her back encouraging him to touch her. His hand didn't move further, which frustrated her. She wanted him to touch her breasts so badly! Her whole chest was aching, her groin ached...this was...awful and wonderful at the same time! 

Bog was terrified. Was he reading her right? Did she want him to touch her breast? What if he was wrong and he ruined everything? He pulled away from where he had been sucking and kissing on her neck...maybe he should stop...did he leave a mark? Oh shit! Would she be angry if he did? 

Marianne on the other hand, was frustrated that Bog wasn't reading her signals! She snuggled closer to him, nibbling at his jaw. Oh gosh, his jaw was so sexy! Her mouth moved down his throat, Bog letting out the most sensual sound that had Marianne wiggling...oh she was going to leave a mark on him!! 

She ran her tongue along his long neck, pulling the collar of his shirt aside to lick his collarbone...his skin tasted so good...salty and something else... 

Bog pulled her closer groaning while Marianne bit at his neck, her tongue lavishing his throat, she had just started to suck and lick at his collarbone, Bog's hand at the side of her breasts. She could feel how turned on his was, so she was grinding her hips against the hardness she felt while sucking on his throat when there was a knock and a flashlight beam at the passenger window. Both of them jumped. Bog yelped as Marianne suddenly bit down a bit harder than was comfortable on his neck. They both turned to see a police officer standing there with a smirk on his face. 

Bog swallowed and swiftly rolled down the window. “Ah...hello officer.” 

The cop smiled. “You two need to take this somewhere else, alright kids?” 

In unison they both muttered. “Yes sir.” 

The cop chuckled walking away. Bog and Marianne hurriedly got out of the car with Bog practically jogging over to the driver's side. They were both laughing by the time he pulled away. 

“Sorry about that,” Bog muttered. 

Marianne laughed. “Don't be...just need a find a better spot next time.” 

Bog's smile widened...she said next time! His heart felt like it swelled in his chest. 

He swallowed. “So ah...what would you like to do now? It's still pretty early...” 

“Hmmm, I don't know...you have any ideas?” She turned to look at him. She loved his sharp profile and the way the street lights played shadows across his face as they drove. 

“We could head back to my house, watch some DVDs. Granted we would have to watch with my mom, but...” Bog glanced over at her. 

“That sounds awesome Bog.” She smiled at him. Any excuse to stay with him was good by her.


	4. From Hight School to College

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicating this to HumanR who keeps me working on this fic.

Marianne decided to approach her dad a few days later about getting her G.E.D. She had her argument all rehearsed in her head, but no sooner were the words out of her mouth than he did what she expected. but what she had hoped to avoid. 

He blew up. 

Her father stared at her in shock. “How on earth could you even consider this Marianne! Your education!” He turned red in the face as he continued in this vein for a good five minutes. What about her education? What about all the experiences she would be giving up? What about prom? A diploma? Marianne had to stand there and listen to her father list all the reasons dropping out was a bad idea. What he hadn't counted on was that she had prepared a list of reasons about why it was a good idea. 

With her fists on her hips, Marianne countered. 

“Daddy, now listen. A high school diploma is an out dated piece of paper! And I would not be neglecting my education! In fact I could start college early and get a head start on other people in my class. Get to make my choice of a four year college first!” 

Her father frowned. “What about Prom? Your graduation ceremony? Those are events you can't replace sweetie!” 

“Dad, I don't really care that much about prom or the ceremony. I...well...I would like to take advantage of this opportunity, to get started on my life.” 

Her father stood there staring at her until finally he sighed. “We will talk about this later.” 

“But...” Marianne started but her father again said, “Later.” 

Marianne had turned in a huff and marched back to her room, slamming her bedroom door. 

* 

A few moments later, Dawn came knocking softly at Marianne's bedroom door. 

Dawn heard a muffled response: “Come in.” 

She opened the door slowly to see Marianne was lying on her stomach her arms spread out, her legs hanging off the side of the mattress and her face buried in the deep rose colored comforter, unmoving. She looked like a starfish which Dawn would have found funny if her big sister wasn't so upset. 

Dawn waltzed in, shutting the door behind her and flopped down beside her sister which made the mattress bounce, including both the girls. 

Dawn laid on her stomach too, her head next to her sister's. Dawn frowned. She couldn't see her sister's face, only the ruffle of her hair as Marianne let out a breath. Dawn pressed her lips together then said softly, “So I overheard you talking to Dad. Are you seriously considering dropping out?” 

“Yeah...” Marianne's voice was muffled against the comforter. 

Dawn chewed her bottom lip before she probed. “Why?” 

Marianne rolled her head to the side so she could look at her sister. “You really wanna know?” 

Dawn nodded. 

“Bog is thinking about dropping out because school, the atmosphere, is hard on him. And he wants to maybe start college early.” 

Dawn blinked. “Wow, seriously? And you wanna do this 'cause he is?” 

Marianne nodded, a soft blush spreading across her cheeks. 

Dawn looked stunned. “Wow, you have it bad for him don't you?” 

“I'm not in love with him or anything if that is what you are hinting at.” Marianne's blush became deeper. 

Dawn snorted. “Yeah, you keep telling yourself that.” 

Marianne made a rude noise rolling her face back to bury it against the comforter. 

“Do you really not care about the prom? Or graduation?” Dawn asked softly. 

“Not really. Besides, why would I want to go without Bog,” Marianne muttered, her voice still muffled by the comforter. 

Dawn bounced her legs a bit not saying a word, her chin pressing against the edge of her sister's bed. After a few minutes of quiet Dawn rolled onto her back and mused, staring up at her sister's ceiling. “I think it's a great idea. High school doesn't have anything else to teach either of you.” 

Marianne rolled her face back toward her sister. “You do?” 

Dawn nodded. “You're a straight A student. You wouldn't even have to drop out Marianne. You could probably graduate. I don't know about Bog, but I've heard the rumors. He's really smart, which is why he is always fighting with the teachers. Besides, you two would be be great together.” 

Marianne chuckled. “You think so?” 

Dawn nodded, looking wise beyond her years for a moment. “I do.” 

Marianne rolled over onto her side and grabbed her sister, wrapping her arms around Dawn and rolled back and forth on the bed. Dawn squealed and laughed, kicking her legs. 

“I love you Dawn.” Marianne giggled. 

Dawn squealed. “I love you too, ya big goof!” 

* 

The next evening Bog came by and picked Marianne up on his bike while her father glared from the front porch. Bog showing up on his motorcycle, especially after last night's discussion, only added to her father's disapproval, but her father didn't try to stop her going with him. At least he knew better than to make a fuss about her going out with Bog. Bog shoved his visor up just before he helped Marianne onto the back of his bike keenly aware of her father staring a hole in his back. Marianne hopped on and pulled her helmet over her head before wrapping her arms around Bog's middle. Bog glanced at her father and nodded before he flipped his helmet visor down and hit the gas, the engine roaring to life. With one last look at her father, Bog took off. They drove in silence, Marianne laying her head against his back as he drove onto the back streets heading out of the town. 

Marianne watched the landscape go by smiling when she figured out where they were going. Bog was heading to the park outside of town. There was an expansive wilderness park that was set alongside the river. There was a boat ramp there as well as several park benches and a trail that ran alongside the lake and into the woods. 

The weather was still warm enough that there were people at the park when Bog pulled into the main parking lot. He drove to the far end of the lot where there were only one or two cars. He parked the bike and slipped off taking Marianne's hand and helping her off the motorcycle. 

“This is nice.” Marianne smiled as she looked around removing her helmet. 

Bog grinned. “I used to come up here with my Da when I was little.” He took her helmet, along with his, and secured them to the back of the bike. He reached out and took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. They held hands walking over to the trail and started to make their way along the winding path. 

“So you talked to your father?” Bog asked swinging her hand gently. 

“Yeah, I did. He was pretty pissed, though my sister thought it was a good idea,” Marianne said squeezing Bog's hand as they walked. 

He smiled. “That's nice of her.” 

Marianne nodded. 

They made their way down the trail coming out where they could see the river. The water was a beautiful shade of blue. They could see a few geese and ducks out on the water and across the way there were some people playing in the water despite the temperature being a little cool for swimming. 

Bog and Marianne continued to walk silently until Bog suddenly pulled her off the trail. 

“Where are we going?” Marianne inquired looking back to the path. 

“I wanted to show you something.” Bog smiled as he made his way up a hill, holding her hand and tugging her along. They continued until they reached the top of the hill and then Bog turned left and started to pull her with him until they came to a clearing. Marianne gasped. The clearing was full of a multitude of brightly colored wildflowers. 

Marianne stared. “Oh Bog,” she gasped. “It's beautiful!” 

Bog grinned. “I thought you might like it.” 

He walked out into the field and sat down tugging Marianne with him. She laughed lying on top of him. Bog grinned wrinkling his long sharp nose at her. His blue eyes matched the blue of the sky above. They were so soft and gentle as he gazed up at her. Marianne leaned down and brushed her lips against his, feeling the warmth of them against her own. Her lips caressed tenderly over his mouth, not a real kiss, but when she felt the slow stroke of Bog's hands on her hips, she was the one to trace his mouth with her tongue. Bog moaned, his tongue hesitantly meeting hers. His hands ran up her back while Marianne cradled his head in her hands deepening the kiss. 

Immediately the heat between them picked up, their kissing taking on a life of its own. Bog wrapped his arms around her while Marianne very slowly rolled her hips against him feeling that hard lump form in his jeans, the thickness pressing between her legs. Bog tried to keep focused, controlled, but it felt so good, the way her hips moved against him, the softness of her tongue and lips... 

Marianne was enjoying rubbing herself against him. She was hitting that spot that sent ripples of pleasure through her. She started to pant between their kissing, her hips moving a little faster. 

Bog groaned. He ground his teeth together for a moment, she was driving him crazy! 

She kept moving, rolling her hips against him, pressing down on his bound erection until Bog finally had to pull away from her lips. 

“Marianne, stop please!” Bog was panting. 

Marianne was panting too. For a moment Bog was afraid she wouldn't stop. Not that he really wanted her to, but coming in his jeans would be embarrassing. Marianne stared down at him until she finally shifted down to lay her head against his chest. 

“Sorry Bog,” she whispered, blushing furiously. 

Bog smiled. “Don't be sorry. I mean, I want you...bad, but, not like this.” 

Marianne smiled pressing against him and at that moment she knew she had been fooling herself. She was in love. In love with Bog King. 

Bog wrapped his arms around her, both of them struggling to catch their breath. Bog took a deep breath letting it out slowly. “Yer beautiful.” 

Marianne giggled softly. “You're handsome.” 

He snorted, but Marianne thumped him on the chest. “Stop it.” 

“Sorry.” But he was smiling. 

They were quiet for a bit, watching the sky. When Bog spoke his voice was quiet. “I found a program at our local college. I can earn my diploma at the same time as taking some freshman college classes.” 

Marianne's head popped up. “Really?” 

Bog nodded awkwardly from his position on his back. “Aye..it's only for students who have high grade point averages, but who are ready to ditch high school. I qualify—despite my numerous suspensions, my grades are good.” 

Marianne beamed. “That means I could qualify too! Daddy couldn't get mad then...” 

Bog smiled. “Well he can, but his reasons wouldn't be that you were quitting on your education.” 

Marianne rolled off of him to curl up against his side as they lay among the flowers. They laid quietly looking up at the sky, listening to the breeze in the trees and the ripple of the water. 

Bog picked up her hand that was lying on his chest, kissing the tips of her fingers. Marianne giggled softly. At this moment, everything seemed perfect. 

* 

A couple of months later Marianne was waiting anxiously for Bog to come pick her up. They had been dating steadily during these last couple of months (though they had yet to go “all the way”) and Marianne had never been happier. Today she was waiting for him to come pick her up so they could head to the local college. 

Bog and Marianne had both applied for the community college program which allowed them to skip their last year of high school and go straight to college, earning their high school degrees and to start toward their associate degrees at the same time. Marianne's father had been surprisingly supportive after she had explained the program and he had even become more tolerant of Bog when he learned that Bog had qualified for the program too. “Rough around the edges—very rough—but a smart boy, that one,” her father had said. 

Marianne leaned forward almost pressing her nose to the glass as she looked out the window. The two of them were heading to the community college this morning for orientation. Classes would be beginning next week. After orientation they planned to spend the day together. They were going to go out to lunch, maybe do some shopping...catch a movie, who knew what? Marianne sighed, turning back to her bedroom mirror to look at herself. She was wearing a new sweater. It was dark purple and hugged her slim form nicely. The color also complimented her eyes. She had matched the sweater with a pair of black leggings, which showed off her slim, shapely legs. Marianne was just running her fingers over a lock of her hair when there was a knock at her door. 

“Enter!” Marianne called still distracted by the lone lock of uncooperative hair. 

Dawn poked her head in. “Oh wow Marianne, you look hot!” 

Marianne blushed grinning. “You think so?” 

Dawn flopped onto her sister's bed. “Oh yeah, Bog 's head is going to explode.” Dawn made a gesture with both hands around her head and then splayed her fingers to imitate an explosion while she crossed her eyes. 

Marianne giggled. That was when she heard the sound of Bog's car pulling up. They were taking his mother's car since the weather was starting to get a bit nippy and there was rain in the forecast. Marianne leapt to her feet. “He's here!” 

Dawn smiled, watching her sister dashing around the room, slipping on her ankle boots and searching for her house keys. It made Dawn so happy to see her big sister in love like this. “You two have fun!” 

Marianne laughed and waved. “See you later!” 

She grabbed her purse rushing out of her room down the hall and toward the front door. She caught a glimpse of her father and yelled. “Bye Dad!” 

Dadga was lounging in his chair in the living room reading when he glanced up in response to the yelled goodbye. 

“Be careful,” he quickly shouted back. “Bog's in a car today right?” 

“Will do Daddy! Oh, and yes Daddy! Bog drove his mother's car!” Marianne grabbed her coat from the hall closet slipping it on as she headed out the door. 

* 

Bog sat in the car drumming his fingers on the stirring wheel as the car idled. He was watching the front door and his heart sped up when he saw Marianne come jogging down the walk. She was beautiful. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her as his girlfriend, not just because of her beauty, but she was smart, funny—he grinned as he thought, and sexy. He knew his smile was stupid and his cheeks were red, but he was in love and he was happy. Bog leaned over with his long arms and popped the passenger door for her when she ran around the car to the passenger side. 

Marianne pulled the door open smiling as she jumped in. “Hey!” 

Bog grinned back. “Hey tough girl, all ready?” 

She nodded. “Do we have time to stop for coffee?” 

Bog nodded. “Sure thing! Sorry, I should have thought to get you some before I got here.” He frowned slightly, but Marianne gave him a playful smack on the shoulder. 

“Yeah, you should since you read minds.” She snorted at him which had Bog laughing. But then she quickly leaned over and kissed his cheek. Bog knew his smile was probably dorky as hell, but it didn't stop him from smiling like an idiot. 

* 

Half an hour later they were pulling into the parking lot of the college and heading into one of the buildings, each holding a steaming cup of coffee. It took the two of them a couple of minutes to find the classroom where they were supposed to go for their orientation, located on the second floor. Bog opened the door, holding it for Marianne. She gave him a warm smile as she walked past him, the tips of her fingers brushing his arm. Then he was following her through the door, reaching out for her hand, lacing his fingers with hers. 

They took a couple of seats in the back of the room sitting side by side. Bog reached out taking her hand, kissing the tips of her fingers when he did, his blue eyes gazing into her brown ones. 

They were both being so love-struck with each other that at first they didn't notice someone else walking into the room. 

Marianne was leaning over toward Bog, giggling softly at something he had said when a shadow fell over them and a voice she knew so well spoke. 

“Well, hello there buttercup.”


	5. You Got The Love

Marianne knew she must look like a fish with her mouth hanging open, but she really couldn't help herself because Roland was truly the last person she was expecting to see. 

It was Bog who finally spoke. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” he growled. 

Marianne's eyes shot over to Bog swallowing on a laugh at his cursing. She thought Bog's cursing was sexy...she should really tell him that she thought. Roland looked smug, pleased with himself as he ran a hand over the ridiculous looking polo shirt he was wearing and took the seat in front of Marianne. “Well, rumors got around that you were dropping out...” He glanced at Bog then shifted his gaze to Marianne. “Then I heard that Marianne wasn't dropping out, but doing something...advanced. Well, I'm a smart guy so...did a bit of investigating and found out about the high school to college program. And guess what? My grades were good enough that I could get in too.” Roland smirked. “So here I am.” 

He grinned at the two of them. Bog's free hand unconsciously formed a fist. “You're grades being good ain't that much of a surprise considering how much of an arse kisser you are and how many smarter students you paid or threatened to get your homework done for you.” Bog continued not giving Roland a chance to respond. “It ain't like everyone doesn't know about you and your grades Roland. So I don't really expect you to make it through your first semester.” Bog smirked, then added. “So what, you stalking us now? You think that's your best option to get Marianne back? Or are you just stupid?” 

Roland made a face at Bog. “Go ahead Bog (Roland said Bog's name with disgust) say what you want, it doesn't change that I'm here now.” Roland grinned and Marianne thought he looked like a smug jerk. “And of course I'm not stalking you (he glared at Bog). But it won't hurt to let Marianne see exactly what she is missing now, will it buttercup?” 

Roland winked at Marianne. “Never know, she might realize who the best man is and come back. Not that I will necessarily take her back.” 

“Roland, I'm not interested at all.” Marianne folded her arms over her chest and turned her head away. “If anything I'm more disgusted now than I was a few minutes ago.” Okay, she knew she looked more like petulant child than an adult trying to make a point, but Roland always brought out the worst in her. Roland started to open his mouth to say something else when the instructor came walking in. He was a tall man, thin, with light brown hair, and little round glasses. The man resembled the stereotypical male professor dressed in brown slacks, light blue dress shirt, and sweater vest. He was carrying some books that he set down on the desk and pushed his glasses up while looking over the classroom. 

Roland hurriedly, at the last moment, changed seats in order to take an open seat next to Marianne, grinning as he did so and turned to face the front of the class. Bog let out a low growl and nearly stood up to go pummel Roland, but Marianne reached out putting a hand on his arm. Bog reluctantly took his seat again, glaring daggers at Roland over the top of Marianne's head. 

“Morning everyone. I'm Professor Moore and I am going to help you with registering for classes today, going over the facilities available for you as students here and pretty much to answer any questions you have.” He smiled at the assembled student. “So, let's start with going over our list of names to see who is here and then we will can begin.” 

* 

Luckily, orientation was very distracting keeping the three of them occupied; they had a quick tour of the small campus with Bog on one side of Marianne and Roland on the other. Near the end of the tour their group ended up in the library where Dr. Moore took them all to a special computer room that had been set aside for registering for classes. That was when problems started up again. Marianne and Bog took computer seats next to each other. Roland went to grab the computer on Marianne's other side, but another student, a petite young woman, had already taken it. Roland hissed in frustration, but sauntered over to the computer and leaned against the desk. 

“Hey ya darling, I think you took my seat.” 

The young woman looked up at Roland. Her glasses slid to the end of her nose as she glared at Roland over the top of them. “I don't see a name on it.” 

Roland grinned showing off his perfect teeth. “Aw, come on darling, just let me have this computer.” 

The young woman looked around the room, then pointed. “There's a free computer over there.” 

Roland's eye twitched. “Darling, honey, I need this computer.” 

* 

Bog and Marianne had stopped looking up classes together to watch and listen to the exchange. 

* 

Roland groaned. “Look honey, you're shocked to have such a good-looking guy as me talking to you and all, I understand. So why don't you let me have this computer and I'll see about buying you a cup of coffee as a thank you. You know, so others can see you with me.” He flashed her his grin that usually helped Roland get whatever it was that Roland wanted. 

The young woman shoved her glasses up her nose, and her grey eyes became flinty. “Look here you coffin dodging oxygen thief, you either go use that other computer or I’ll kick your ass so hard, you’ll have to unbutton your collar to shit.” 

Roland paled, staring at the dainty young woman. She stared right back at him with a promise in her grey eyes that was—dangerous, Roland suddenly thought. She was no more than perhaps five feet tall, slightly chubby, with soft almost silky looking brown hair that hung to her shoulders, with a pair of oversized glasses perched on the end of her freckled nose. Physically she did not look like she could take Roland down, but at the moment, Roland wasn't so sure. 

Marianne made a loud snort as she tried to keep her laugh in, but Bog felt no compunction about it; he let out a full belly laugh. “OH. MY. GOD!” He snorted nearly falling out of his chair. 

Marianne, snickering, turned around and batted a hand at Bog, smacking him on the knee to stop. 

Roland straightened himself up. “Well...well, you're a...a bitch.” 

The young woman stood up. She seemed to tower over Roland somehow. “Call me bitch one more time you pedantic, pontificating, pretentious bastard, you belligerent fart, you worthless steaming pile of cow dung!” By the time she was done, the young woman was almost right up against Roland, her eyes narrowed. 

The entire room had heard this part of the exchange and everyone at the same time went. “OoooOO!” 

Marianne snorted leaning close to Bog. “Isn't that from that Jim Carrey movie “Liar Liar?” 

Bog nodded, covering his mouth, but he was laughing so hard there were tears in his eyes. Roland's eyes had widened and it was clear that he wasn't at all sure what the tiny young woman had just said when the professor came over. “What is going on over here?” 

The young woman shoved her glasses up her nose skewering Roland with a glare before she turned to the professor. “Nothing, this jerk wants my computer instead of going over there and using that one which is available.” She pointed across the room. The professor stared at Roland. “Is there an issue with that computer young man?” 

Roland paled even further. “No it's just that...I...I wanted this one.” 

Professor Moore narrowed his eyes marginally. “Each of these computers is exactly that same Mister...?” 

“Roland, Roland Knight,” Roland muttered. 

“Well Mr. Knight, I suggest you go over there and use that computer.” The professor walked back over to the student he had been helping. Roland frowned looking unsure of himself when the tiny girl smiled. “Yeah Roland.” She somehow managed to put so much contempt into his name that it practically dripped with it. “Go use that computer. Or do you need me to kick your ass physically as well as verbally?” 

Roland glanced at Marianne, then with disgust at Bog who was in tears before he marched off toward the other computer. The young woman sat back down with a huff. 

Marianne giggled and whispered to the other young woman. “That was amazing.” 

The young woman glanced at her and smiled. “When you're the only girl in a house full of brothers who are all at least six feet one, you learn how to cut someone down to size with your words. I'm Becky by the way.” She put her hand out. 

“Marianne, and this is my boyfriend Bog.” Bog, still trying to recover from his laughing fit put his hand out to her and shook before breaking down again. Bog had to lay his head down on his hands chortling and giggling every time he tried to look up. Marianne chuckled patting Bog on the back while she spoke to Becky. “Roland is my ex-boyfriend...he is following us around which is why he wanted that computer...probably was going to try and get into the same classes as us.” 

“Oh man, sorry about your luck. Though I'm glad I could help if only in a little way. What does he think he is going to accomplish?” Becky smiled with a shake of her head. 

Marianne shrugged. “I don't really think Roland thinks that far in advance, I think he just does and assumes his looks will get him out of any mess he gets himself into.” 

Becky made a face. “What an ass.” 

Marianne grinned. “Yes, yes he is. Well, I'll let you get back to registering, but I hope we end up in some classes together.” 

Becky grinned. “Me too!” 

* 

By the time they had finished with everything Bog and Marianne both had full schedules and had managed to end up with three classes together. Bog was holding Marianne's hand, still occasionally chuckling. Marianne yanked playfully on his hand. “If you wanna go find Becky and ask her out, I'll let you go.” 

Bog grinned tugging back on her hand. “Stop. I can't help it, she was damn funny.” 

Marianne chuckled in agreement. “Yeah she was...” 

Bog smiled squeezing her hand. “Wanna go grab some food?” 

Marianne looked up at him. He was gazing down at her with those incredible blue eyes...she reached up and booped his long, sharp nose with the tip of her finger. “I would love to get food with you,” she said with a bright smile. 

Bog smiled, stopped walking and pulled her up against him to wrap his arms around her waist. Marianne felt an explosion of a sudden, intense, need to not just touch Bog but to...touch Bog. She laid her hands on his chest standing on the tips of her toes to meet him halfway for a long, tender kiss. Bog made the softest, sweetest moan against her mouth that had Marianne's heart not just beating rapidly, but melting. 

* 

Bog drove Marianne to a place called Devil's Dill Sandwich shop downtown. The place was decorated in blacks, browns and beige, giving it a warm comfortable feeling. Bog found them a table by the large picture window. Where they took their seats across from one another. “So what do you feel like?” Bog asked glancing toward the menu. Marianne turned to gaze at the menu on the wall over the register. “Mm...how about a No. 5, house-roasted turkey, provolone, kale, red onion, herbed aioli and tomato jam with a dry soda.” 

Bog grinned. “I'll have the same I think. Wait right here and I'll go order.” 

Marianne nodded and watched him walk to the counter. Actually, she watched his ass. She put her chin in her hand, leaning on the table just watching the way his ass moved in his jeans. It was small and tight...she grinned lopsidedly thinking about squeezing his rear with both her hands. She sighed, her thoughts moving from ass squeezing to thinking about kissing him...about being with him...what it would be like...until her cheeks were so red that even the tips of her ears felt as if they were on fire. She turned away and looked out the window grinning at her own explicit thoughts. She caught her reflection in the glass; she was smiling from ear to ear. 

The day was starting to turn cloudy with the threat of an early fall rain on the horizon. A great day for cuddling she thought. She saw Bog's reflection in the window as he came back to their table carrying their drinks. “Whatcha thinking about tough girl?” he asked as he set her drink down in front of her. 

“Oh nothing really, just...you ever think about the future?” Marianne asked as she picked up her drink and took a sip. 

Bog frowned. “Wasn't that sorta what all of today was about? The future?” 

Marianne laughed. “Well, yes, but I mean beyond college?” 

Bog continued to frown. “I used to, but so many things can happen that you don't plan for...I just try to think only a little into the future, like maybe a year.” 

“A year?” Marianne frowned at him. 

Bog nodded. “Yep, like a year from now I want to be registering for classes with you again.” 

Marianne chuckled. “Anything else?” 

Bog frowned in thought. “I don't know, maybe getting my own place?” 

“Maybe a place together?” Marianne ventured softly. 

Bog blushed using his drink to try—and fail—to hide his face. “I...I would like that,” he responded softly. 

Marianne blushed too, glancing down at the table. That was when their order was called. 

They had a nice lunch, discussing their classes, reliving Roland's take down and discussing what sort of apartment they would want...just a happy afternoon together. 

* 

Bog started the engine, but he glanced up through the windshield just as the first drops of rain started to fall. He grinned. “I love the rain.” 

Marianne was buckling her seat belt and nodded with feeling. “Me too.” 

“So, ah...guess I should take you home,” Bog said reluctantly as he started to back the car out of the parking place. 

Marianne chewed her bottom lip, leaning back in her seat after buckling. “I don't see why...I mean...I'm not in any hurry. I could just call my Dad, let him know I won't be home until late. I mean, unless you want to drop me off...if you need time alone or something.” 

Bog blurted out quickly “NO! I mean...no, I would rather spend more time with you, you should know that.” He smiled at her. “If you want, we could order pizza and build a blanket fort in my room? Maybe play a game of poker?” 

Marianne giggled and looked at him sideways. “A blanket fort? Really? That sounds great! Make it strip poker and you're on.” 

Bog's whole expression changed from sweet amusement to an expression full of bright red embarrassment. Marianne blushed too...mostly because she had actually meant what she said. She just hadn't meant to blurt it out loud. “Ah...” She stumbled, unable to come up with any words to make what she said sound...better...but Bog whispered then. 

“Okay, you're on.” 

Marianne's heart started to hammer in her chest. Did that mean...were they...going to take that next step? Her hands balled into fists against her knees as she looked down thinking about the possibility. They had been dating for months now...necking...touching...but never going further than that. It was frustrating, but Bog would not make a move without her permission and Marianne hadn't figured out how to tell him what she wanted without just coming right out and saying it...which she had convinced herself was crass...or was it? She was a modern young woman! Marianne sighed and tried to loosen up. With Bog, she knew nothing would happen that she didn't want to happen. Maybe going all the way wasn't going to happen, but she definitely wanted to get a little bit closer to him than simple necking. 

* 

Strip poker was forgotten when they arrived at Bog's house. The rain was coming down in sheets as Bog ran around to Marianne's side of the car, surprising her as he grabbed her around the waist and tossed her over his shoulder before he ran for the front door. Marianne squealed and laughed, bouncing on Bog's shoulder as he headed inside, his long legged jog cut the distance from driveway to door in half the time it would have take her. As they plunged through the doorway, they laughed and then Bog set her down on her feet. 

Griselda yelled from the living room. “You two stay right there—I'm going to bring you both a towel!” 

Marianne laughed, looking up at Bog, her short hair plastered to her face. Bog grinned down at her, water dripping off his nose, his hair also plastered down and sticking to his forehead. He reached down and cupped her face, his thumb wiping the water from her cheek. Marianne laid her hands against his damp chest and leaned up toward him. Bog leaned down in response and kissed her. At first he just pressed his lips to hers, they were cool, damp with rain water, but then she felt that sweet caress of his tongue along her own lips, warm, firm, a request for entry. Her hands slid up around his neck just as she opened her mouth welcoming his tongue's entry, her own warm tongue tangling with his own. Bog's hand dropped to wrap around her body, pressing her against him. He stood up straight taking her with him and lifted her off her feet while they kissed. Marianne tightened her arms around his neck, lifting herself up to wrap her rain damp legs around him when they both heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. 

Bog and Marianne stopped, both turned to stare at his mother. She was holding two towels and smirking. 

“I can come back later,” she said with a laugh. 

Bog flushed easing Marianne back down to her feet. “Hey Mam, thanks.” Bog reached for the towels handing Marianne one before taking the other for himself. He threw the towel over his head to hide his embarrassment. 

Marianne giggled as she rubbed the towel over her head. “Hi Griselda.” 

“Hello dear. You hanging out here with Bog tonight?” Bog's mom asked leaning against the doorway. 

Marianne nodded. “Yep.” 

“How did registration go?” Griselda glanced between the two of them. 

“Oh fine. Best part of the day though was watching this young woman name Becky take down Roland.” Bog snickered. 

Griselda lifted a brow. “Oh, Roland was there?” 

Marianne nodded rubbing the towel over her face. “Yeah, he apparently qualified for the same thing we did...the jerk.” 

“He isn't going to be a problem for the two of you, is he?” Griselda 

“Nah.” Marianne laughed. “We can handle Roland, can't we Bog?” 

Bog smiled. “Nothing that a good fist to the nose won't fix.” 

“Bog!” Griselda laughed. “You sound like your father! All right go upstairs you two and put on some dry clothes. I'm going to finish getting ready! Gin Rummy tonight!” She waved at them over her shoulder as she turned around. “Oh and don't forget to put Marianne's clothes in the dryer dear!” 

Bog chuckled. “Gin Rummy is code for poker night and drinking. She won't be home tonight. Mam always drinks too much on Gin Rummy night and stays over at her sister's. Come on, I'll find you something to wear.” Bog smiled. “Want a piggyback upstairs?” 

Marianne laughed. “I'm soaking wet!” 

“So am I, but you didn't answer the question.” Bog grinned wide and Marianne laughed. “You bet I do!” 

Bog turned around, crouching, his hands behind him to catch her. Laughing Marianne ran over and hopped onto his back with Bog easily catching her and lifted her up as if she weighed nothing at all. He shifted her just a little as Marianne wrapped her legs around his waist. Bog hooked his hands up her thighs then headed up the stairs taking them two at a time, the two of them laughing. 

* 

Bog's bedroom was painted a warm grey with a double bed in the middle of the room that she was sure was too short for him. His decorations were simple, posters of his favorite sci-fi movies such as old classics like Star Wars and Alien to some new sci-fi posters for movies such as Pandorum, to action posters for movies, such as John Wick. The comforter on his bed was a thick grey one with a colorful crocheted blanket on the end (clearly made and added by his mother, the bright colors seeming out of place in all the shades of grey and black that made up Bog's room.) A desk sat against one wall and a TV with a couple of game systems on another along with a small bookshelf filled with books from philosophy to paperback novels. There was an underlying scent of sage and incense obvious to her; Marianne loved Bog's room. It was very “him” and she always felt comfortable in here. 

Bog eased her down to the floor. “Let me see what I have that you can put on.” 

He went straight to his chest of drawers and pulled open the top drawer. Marianne looked around Bog's room noticing that he had put up a new poster, a little known sci-fi movie that she knew Bog was crazy about called “Outlander.” The poster was on his wall over his bed, a place of honor. She grinned when she also saw that he had a few candles scattered about too. 

She was just about to say something about the poster when Bog called. “Think fast!” 

That was when a t-shirt came flying at her. Marianne caught it just as a pair of sweatpants came flying right behind the shirt. She managed to catch both, but then completely missed the rolled up socks that struck her in the forehead. 

Marianne blinked in surprise. Bog's eyes widened and he grinned. “Oh no.” 

“Oh no is right, buster.” Marianne narrowed her eyes at him. Bog, grinning like a fool, backed up a step. Marianne pointed at him. “You sir, are in trouble when I come back in here.” 

She turned, crouched to grab the socks and walked out into the hall heading to the bathroom. She could hear Bog giggling behind her. 

* 

When she came back a few minutes later wearing one of Bog's t-shirts and the sweatpants which, except for being extremely long, fit her rather well around the waist. She had already taken her wet clothes downstairs to the laundry room, placed them in the dryer and started it, stopping to exchange a few words with Griselda before heading back up. She had just come back up the stairs when she heard Bog singing softly, accompanied by the hesitant, soft sounds of a guitar being played. She frowned slightly as she listened; she recognized the song he had been struggling to learn to play. She blushed then, listening to his wonderful voice while he sang softly. 

“Sometimes I feel like throwing my hands up in the air 

I know I can count on you 

Sometimes I feel like saying "Lord I just don't care" 

But you've got the love I need 

To see me through …” 

His playing had improved tremendously since he picked up the guitar recently. She took the stairs quietly, stopped in the doorway of Bog's bedroom to see Bog sitting on the edge of his bed. His attention was on the guitar while he sang. 

“'Cause you got the love 

You got the love 

You got the love 

You got the love 

You got the love 

You got the love ….” 

He had changed into a pair of black, loose lounge pants and a grey t-shirt, his feet still bare; a pair of socks lay on the bed beside him. His hair was still sticking up, a few thick locks falling around his forehead. He had his guitar, an old beat-up looking acoustic guitar he had picked up a few weeks ago on a whim at a thrift store and was strumming it slowly, picking out a tune carefully while he sang. 

Marianne grinned while she watched him. There was nothing sexier than a guy playing a guitar, she thought...well...nothing sexier than watching Bog do it. And his voice. She had told him he had a great voice, but he just blushed. 

“Time after time I think "Oh Lord what's the use?" 

Time after time I think it's just no good 

'Cause sooner or later in life, the things you love you loose 

But you got the love I need 

To see me through ...” 

He played out the last bit of the music, singing softly. “You got the love...you got the love...” 

“You're getting better,” Marianne said with a smile as she leaned against the door frame. Bog looked up and smiled in return, his cheeks turning bright red. “At least the tune was recognizable this time.” 

Marianne laughed softly coming into the room and grabbing the socks off the bed, then dropped down to slip them onto his long feet. 

“Hey you don't need to do that!” Bog set the guitar aside. Marianne grinned up at him. “Oh shut up Bog and let me.” 

Bog pressed his lips together looking down at her. For a moment they simply locked gazes. Bog started to reach for her when the moment was broken by a loud shout from downstairs. 

“OKAY KIDS, I'M GOING!! DON'T DO ANYTHING I WOULDN'T DO...WHICH IS ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING!!” They heard Bog's mother cackle, the sound of the front door shutting behind her punctuated her sentence. 

Bog groaned. “I don't think she will ever NOT be embarrassing.” 

Marianne laughed putting the last sock on his foot and hopping up onto the bed. “I love your mother.” 

Bog grinned. “I love her too. A guy couldn't ask for a better mom, raising me on her own and all.” 

Marianne kicked her feet, pressing her lips together, then smiled sideways. “Oh...I almost forgot...I promised revenge.” 

Bog started to say something, some protest of innocence she was sure, but Marianne never found out what he was going to stay since she threw herself at her much taller boyfriend, bowling him down to the bed. She straddled him, grabbed his arms and pinned them over his head. Bog laughed, not fighting her at all. His blue eyes danced with mischief, the developing laugh lines around his eyes appeared and she felt her heart hammer harder as her attraction to him washed over her with greater intensity. She leaned forward, gazed down at him, lost in those blue eyes of his, the tender gaze, that delicious smile. The heat of his body between her legs felt erotic, all the places she wanted him to touch were currently burning, pushing her to rub herself against him...his lean figure, his lean muscled arms pinned over his head made Bog look vulnerable. Marianne swallowed. She wasn't sure what was up with her today. Thoughts of ravaging Bog had been drifting in and out of her mind frequently. Not that they hadn't been there before, they had...a lot. But today it was like some sort of gate had opened, because running her tongue down Bog's stomach seemed to be the only thing she could think about right now. 

“You sir, threw socks at me.” Marianne shifted her thoughts back to ones of revenge, but the more erotic thoughts continued to simmer in the back of her mind, like little predators in hiding ready to pounce at any moment. 

Bog was laughing, she could feel the rumble of his laughter in his body underneath her...which only simulated her more. “I did. I admit it! Punish me!” 

Marianne laughed. “Hey, you are not supposed to want to be punished.” 

Bog gave her a saucy grin. “I'm not? Because I really, really want to be punished right now.” 

Marianne laughed and leaned down to kiss him. The kiss was passionate, tender, but with a burning edge of need. Bog moaned softly returning her kiss with equal passion though he made no attempt to break her grip on his wrists. Marianne groaned, dragging her teeth over his lips, gently pressing them into his tongue, her small hands around his wrists tightened their grip when the intense pull in her groin made her roll her hips once, then twice on Bog. 

Bog groaned deeper in response, his sharp teeth brushed her tongue. They both made tiny sounds of need, their tongues sliding, twisting around each other in a passionate kiss. Marianne dragged her fingertips along the inside of his arms, releasing his wrists. She felt a shiver run through his body. Smiling, Marianne continued, dragging her fingers down to his armpits where she knew he was ticklish. 

Marianne whispered. “You are about to be punished.” 

Bog opened his eyes. The steamy look he gave her made every inch of Marianne turn to putty and his lopsided smile...damn, she thought. 

Bog replied. “Go ahead, punish me because you know I will do it again.” He chuckled with a wink of one bright blue eye at her. 

Then she tickled him. Bog started to laugh, his giggles brushing against her mouth, but then he groaned, his whole body seizing up as he tried to protect himself from her tickling. “Marianne!” 

She giggled, nipping his bottom lip playfully before she shoved herself down his body, her fingers tickling down his sides making her boyfriend jerk. 

“AHH!! Marianne!!” Bog laughed trying to wiggle away. 

Marianne ignored his attempted escape. She grabbed his shirt and hauled it up pushing the cloth past his chest. 

“Marianne what are you doing?” Bog lifted himself up on his elbows, giggling, tears in the corners of his eyes from laughing, and gave her a quizzical stare. 

Marianne grinned wickedly. “This.” She pressed her lips to his stomach and blew as hard as she could. Bog let out a loud laugh. “Oh my God!! Marianne stop!!” 

Marianne laughed and blew again. “Never!” 

Bog tried to scoot further up the bed and away from her, but she held on and blew another raspberry on his lean stomach, but this time she finished with a lick of her tongue along his skin. As soon as she did it, Marianne knew she was in trouble. 

Laughing Bog dropped down onto the mattress again, his elbows going out from under him. “I surrender tough girl!! Have mercy!” 

Marianne laughed, blowing another raspberry, again accompanied by a lick. She licked his stomach again, this time a longer, lower lick, shifting her position so she could lick along his stomach just under his belly button. That was her favorite spot, the smooth area below his belly button and just before his groin, the false safe zone where his pants rode on his hips. Marianne licked him again, this time slower, dragging her tongue over that area. She could easily feel his erection swelling under the sweatpants and goosebumps spreading over his skin. 

(Bog closed his eyes with a low moan, the sound a combination of pleasure and distress, since Marianne face was right there...right where his erection was...he had no clue what he should do especially when she did it again, ran her warm wet tongue over his formerly cool skin, because currently he was burning up. She skirted that dangerous area, her tongue against the edge of his pants, the image of her pulling his sweats down, her mouth...Bog shuddered) 

Marianne experienced a rush of heat at the sound Bog made, his hands now resting lightly in her hair. She knew exactly what she wanted to do...she licked her lips tugging on the sweatpants just a little more, her finger gripping the edge of his underpants, her tongue exploring a little lower. There was a hint of dark curling hair when she pulled the sweats down further. Her tongue skirted over the soft flesh, the hairs tickling her upper lip. 

Bog groaned and pleaded with her. “Marianne...ah, maybe you should come up here?” 

Marianne hesitated. She had pulled his pants down in the front, dangerously low. Her groin ached, her breasts hurt and his skin tasted good on her tongue...Marianne took a deep breath, then slowly kissed her way back up his torso, letting go of his pants as she did so. 

Bog's groin ached, his erection begging to be free from the now-confining pants, rolled over onto his side taking her with him once he had her facing him, her body lying against him. He didn't hesitate to kiss her again. He reached over and ran his hand along her neck, pressing his body flush with hers. Marianne felt the bulging cloth that held his trapped erection press against her. Her hands went to his hips to pull him closer. Their kissing immediately became heated again. Marianne ran her hands over his bare sides under his t-shirt (her right arm was pinned a little under his side because she had tried to wrap her arms around him, but she could still run her hand along his spine.) 

She hooked her leg around his hips hoping he would get the hint. Bog pressed harder; she could feel his bulge between her legs now. Marianne pushed against him with her pelvis, not exactly grinding against him, but close—all of this was make things worse instead of relieving any of the building tension in her body. Marianne pulled her lips away to make a request. 

“Bog, can you take your shirt off?” Marianne groaned softly. 

“Ah...sure,” Bog murmured. 

It took a second or two for the both of them to untangle, but then Bog sat up, pulling his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. She had seen him shirtless several times over the months they had been dating, but tonight she felt that tug in her groin even sharper. Heck, she thought, they had even made-out a lot over the last few months, but not like this...it was as if the simple act of registering for college had done something... 

Marianne straddled him again once he had tossed the shirt, running her hands over Bog's chest when he laid back down. Bog rested his hands on her thighs gazing up at her longingly. She could feel how hard he was...it had to hurt, she thought. Marianne experimented with rubbing herself against him. Bog hissed, a sharp intake of breath. Marianne grinned, her cheeks flush. She reached down and yanked her own top off surprising Bog, his blue eyes going perfectly round. She wasn't wearing her bra. 

Marianne blushed, her cheeks bright red looking at Bog waiting for him to say or do something. Bog groaned. “You are so damn beautiful Marianne...” 

“Oh Bog!” She dropped down gathering his face in her hands and kissed him. Bog thought he might self-combust when her breasts pressed against his chest, her naked breasts against his chest, her bare breasts. Against. His. Chest. Bog had to repeat it to himself just to make sure this was really happening. If nothing more than this occurred tonight he would be extremely happy he thought . 

Bog wrapped his arms around her, his hands held wide wanting to touch every smooth inch of her back. Marianne rubbed against him, grinding her hips against the bulge in his pants with the wanton pleasure of feeling him, but it wasn't enough. She wanted more. 

Bog rolled them both to their sides, his large hand gliding up her side stopping just under her breasts. Bog bit at her lips and tongue before he asked. “May I Marianne? May I touch you?” 

After months of making out, touching her breasts over her clothing, he still asked permission. She grinned. She loved him so much and this was what she needed, she thought. “Yes Bog, touch me.” 

Bog's hand slipped up over her breast. He marveled at how soft she felt, filling the palm of his hand with her small perk breast, her skin warm, silky... Bog nuzzled her throat, squeezing softly while his teeth brushed against the softness of his throat. When his thumb passed over her nipple Marianne groaned pressing her harder against her boyfriend. Marianne thought she was going to burn alive. It was not a relief to have his hand on her bare breast; if anything it only fanned the heat in her groin to an even more unbearable level! She groaned softly and arched her back. She felt Bog's teeth and soft lips brush along her shoulder, biting softly. He pressed his mouth to her skin sliding down to where he squeezed her breast. When he started to press soft kisses to her breast, Marianne thought she might die. 

Bog kissed gently, his lips were warm and soft, pressing against her skin, taking little licks of her skin as he did so. He pressed a kiss to her nipple causing Marianne to groan, arching into Bog wanting more, when they both heard the door downstairs open and Bog's mother shout. 

“SORRY!! FORGOT MY PHONE!” 

Bog sat up releasing Marianne in such a hurry that when he started to stand, he instead rolled completely off the bed landing on the floor with a loud THUMP! 

Marianne squeaked grabbing for her t-shirt rolling off the bed for the other side. 

Griselda called. “HEY, YOU GUYS ALL RIGHT?” 

Bog came up on his feet like a jack-in-the-box yelling back, his t-shirt in his hand. “WE'RE FINE MOTHER, I JUST TRIPPED!!” 

Griselda yelled back. “OKAY! SEE YOU GUYS LATER!” 

The front door closed with a loud click. Bog stood there holding his t-shirt against his chest. He glanced sideways at Marianne who had pulled her shirt over her head, her hair sticking out at funny angles. She glanced sideways at him. They both started to laugh. 

Marianne blushed. “Ah..wanna build the blanket fort you promised me?” 

Bog grinned blushing as well. “I would love that.”


	6. Halloween

Three months had passed. They both had part-time jobs that worked great with their school schedules and school was going great. Bog was thriving under the new conditions, engaging in academic arguments with his teachers and they were delighted to argue back. Marianne was doing well in her classes too, but not like Bog. Marianne figured Bog needed to pursue this college venue as far as he could. He was a natural: smart, aggressive and he enjoyed arguing his point—and adapting when he discovered flaws in his own arguments. Marianne figured he needed to go graduate school at some point, though he had told her several times he still wasn't sure what his major was going to be. Neither was she for that matter, but she wasn't going to worry about any of that right now. Right now she had a Halloween party to go to and a hot boyfriend to have sex with; she had a lot to think about right now. Marianne giggled at herself. 

They still hadn't gone beyond some serious necking since that night at his house, but Marianne was determined, tonight was going to be the night. It was Halloween and they were going to be heading over to Becky's for her Halloween party. 

Becky was having not just a Halloween party, but an overnight Halloween party sleepover. She had explained that it was partly for fun, but also since she was going to have alcohol at the party, anyone who didn't have a designated driver could just stay at her place (Becky was twenty-one, but not everyone at her party was going to be of legal drinking age.) Nearly everyone who was invited was spending the night at Becky's place. Becky was fortunate enough to own her own house—a gift from her very wealthy parents when she entered college. Becky's place was big enough for a lot of people to simply pitch tents in the living room, kitchen or out in the backyard. 

Marianne was excited, it was going to be a fun party, but she was also nervous since she was planning on...well...Marianne blushed at her own reflection. She hadn't said anything to Bog about her plans for tonight, but she was pretty sure he suspected something because he had seemed enormously nervous over the last couple of days, or maybe it was just because they were going to be sharing a tent? 

While Marianne made some last minute touches to her make-up, she was going over in her head what she needed to bring with her, nightgown...she had a sexy purple negligee she bought special, condoms, hot oil (she was not sure if they would need that their first time, but she wanted it on hand), of course clothes for tomorrow...toothbrush...deodorant...Bog was bringing the tent...sleeping bags, pillows... 

She was fairly confident she had everything. 

Marianne was making a last minute adjustment to her wig when Dawn came barreling through Marianne's half open door. 

“Hey Mari!!” Dawn came to an abrupt halt to stare at her big sister. “Whoa, you look HOT!” Dawn, dressed as Tinkerbell, stopped in her tracks when she saw Marianne. 

Marianne was dressed as Morticia Addams, with the tight fitting long black dress, along with plunging neckline, a long black wig, and a pair of wicked looking blood red heels that matched her nails. 

Marianne blushed. “You think so?” 

Dawn nodded. “Damn Marianne, you're too damn hot.” Then she giggled. 

Marianne shook her head with a chuckle. “Being called hot by Tinkerbell seems weird.” 

Dawn grinned. “Be careful, might sprinkle you and Bog with fairy dust!!” 

“Don't you dare!! Glitter is the devil's dust!!” Marianne laughed. “So when's Peter Pan coming to pick you up for your party?” 

Dawn grinned. “Oh, soon. Look at us, you going to a college party, me going to a high school party...we are a couple of popular girls.” Dawn giggled flouncing around the room, her fairy wings wobbling on her back. 

Marianne chuckled. “Just promise to behave yourself okay?” 

Dawn wrinkled her nose. “I will. You're the one who is staying overnight! Like I don't know what's going to happen there.” 

Marianne motioned at her sister. “Shh...Dawn! I don't want dad to hear.” 

“Sorry,” Dawn said, quieter with a hunch of her shoulders and a grin. “You nervous?” Dawn looked serious then and Marianne nodded. “Yeah, but...you know...I'm ready—more than ready—and I'm pretty sure Bog is too. He's just too much of a gentleman.” 

Dawn took her sister's hands, smiling. “You're lucky Bog is who he is.” 

Marianne gave her sister's hands a squeeze when they both heard a knock at the front door answered a few moments later by their father. “Oh hello boys.” 

Marianne and Dawn grinned looking at each other and saying at the same time. “Boyfriends!” 

* 

Dagda held a large bowl of candy on his hip and had opened the door expecting trick or treaters, but instead found his daughters' young men standing on his doorstep in costume. Bog, tall and slim as always, was wearing a thick-striped black and white suit, with a white dress shirt and black tie. He had his thick hair slicked back and a fake mustache painted on his upper lip, a large cigar between his teeth. With Bog's pale complexion and the black and white clothing, the young man almost looked grey himself. Sunny, on the other hand was the exact opposite, dressed in bright green with a Robin Hood hat perched on his head, leggings, green “elf” booties on his feet and his long brown hair pulled back to the nape of his neck in a tail. 

At the same time that Dagda opened the door, both young men smiled putting their respective hands up. “Hi Mr. Summerfield,” they said in chorus. 

Dagda chuckled shaking his head at the young men before he gestured with his head. “Come on in boys, I think my daughters are almost ready.” 

Just as Dagda turned to lead the boys inside, he stopped in his tracks. “Oh, before I forget!” Dadga turned handing each young man a fun-size candy bar. “Trick or Treat!” 

Both of his daughters' boyfriends laughed. “Thank you sir,” they both managed to say at the same time again. 

No sooner had Dagda led the young men into the living room than his daughters came rushing down the hall. Dawn was practically flying with her little fairy wings flapping behind her. She slammed into Sunny like a fairy on caffeine. 

“SUNNY!!!” she gushed throwing her arms around him. 

Sunny laughed and almost kissed her on the mouth, but stopped himself just in time and planted a kiss on her cheek. “You look great Dawn!” 

Dawn gave him a loud kiss on the cheek in return before she stepped back and did a little spin. “You like?” 

Her father thought the outfit was a bit too short and far too tight, but he kept his fatherly opinion to himself. He was imminently proud of himself for even keeping his 'harrumph' internalized. 

Bog was staring at Marianne as she set her overnight bag by the door, with a look that was a cross between a hungry wolf and plain shock. “Wow Marianne...you look...wow.” 

Dagda really didn't approve of his oldest daughter's outfit either...way too tight, but again, he was keeping his fatherly opinion to himself knowing that it was 'tainted' by seeing his daughters not as young women, but as the little girls who dressed up like Disney princesses, which to him only seemed like yesterday. Yet here they were, with boyfriends he was fairly certain they were going to marry, off to Halloween parties. He could almost hear his wife in the back of his head gushing over how beautiful their little girls looked tonight and for him to stop being such a fuddie duddie. 

“All right, let me do the dad thing and take pictures before the four of you go!” Dagda set the candy down hurrying over to grab his phone. 

Marianne was staring up at Bog before she planted a chaste kiss on his chin. “You looked fantastic Bog.” 

Bog blushed pulling his fake cigar from his mouth. “Thanks, though I think I look closer to Lurch than Gomez.” 

Marianne smacked him on the chest. “Oh stop. You look good enough to eat.” 

Bog blushed more and whispered back. “So do you. That dress hugs you in all the right places.” 

It was Marianne's turn to blush whispering, “Thank you.” The two of them giggled. 

“All right kids, face me and say Happy Halloween!” Dagda held his phone up as the four of them all chorused, “HAPPY HALLOWEEN!” The camera on the phone clicked a few times before Dagda stopped. 

“All right then, you kids have a good time.” Dagda smiled. 

Dawn and Sunny headed out waving. Marianne picked up her bag. “See you sometime tomorrow Dad.” 

Dagda nodded and sighed as the door closed. They grow up so quickly, he thought to himself. He would be a grandfather before he knew it. 

Dagda grinned and allowed himself to 'harrumph.' “Grandpa...I like it.” 

* 

On the way to Becky's, Bog asked softly. “You sure you want to spend the night?” 

Marianne frowned. “You do, don't you?” 

“Yes, yes...I mean, yeah...I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable. I brought an extra tent just in case. I have the old one that was my parents and then mine, though it's a bit small,” Bog explained, keeping his eyes on the road. 

Marianne reached over and squeezed his thigh. “Don't be silly. We share a tent.” 

Bog grinned happily. He had been a little worried, but now Marianne's words were a balm. 

* 

Becky's house was a two story affair with a nice front yard and a decent sized back yard. There were only a few houses on the block, but Becky's was easy to pick out; the front of the house was in spiderwebs, even the large tree in the front yard had spiderwebs all over it, and there were skeletons everywhere! Hanging on the front porch, in the tree, tombstones in the yard and a huge scarecrow holding a sign that read: “BEWARE.” 

Marianne leaned forward as they drove by the house to park against the curb in front of another car. “Wow, Becky went all out!” 

Bog chuckled. “I wonder what the inside looks like?” 

Once parked, they left their overnight bags in the car and walked up the drive. As they neared the porch, they could hear music playing on the inside, loud, but not so loud that it would bother the neighbors. The song playing right now was Tove Lo's Fairy Dust. The front door was made to look as if a skeleton had been trapped on the door with spider webbing. 

Bog frowned looking at the door. “Should be knock?” 

Marianne chuckled. “I guess.” She knocked on the exposed surface of the door, a small section by the head of the skeleton. The door opened so quickly that Marianne yelped, jumping back into Bog who caught her shoulders. 

Becky was at the door with a big grin, dressed all in white: a white tutu with white fishnets, white knee high boots, her soft brown hair up in a messy bun with a sparking white jeweled crown and her face painted (expertly) to make her look like a skeleton. 

“BOG!! MARIANNE!!” She squealed and threw her arms around them both though she only managed to wrap her arms around their waists. “I'm so glad you made it!! Come on it!” 

She led Bog and Marianne inside. 

The inside of Becky's home was decorated even more elaborately than the outside. Spiderwebs and skeletons were definitely the party theme as the webbing was everywhere and hidden here and there were skeletons. There were also black candles, creepy looking candelabras and black bowls filled to the brim with Halloween candy. So much candy! Bog thought. 

Becky led them into the large living room where several people were dancing (all the furniture scooted to the edges of the room). Here there were more spider webs hanging from the light fixtures and Halloween colored lights had replaced all the regular bulbs so that the room was cast in purples, greens and reds; the whole combination gave the room an eerie atmosphere. 

Along one wall, Becky had a long table set up with a black punch bowl, shots, bottles of beer and soda along with Rice Krispies treats in the shape of skulls, paper cones of caramel corn with peanuts and M & M's, cupcakes in a variety of monster decorations, grapes, meat balls, chips and dip in a bowl that looked like a brain, pumpkin shaped deviled eggs and a huge Halloween themed cake. 

Bog muttered. “Geez, I don't think I've ever seen this much food at a wedding.” 

Marianne grinned. “I think I'm going to stuff myself.” 

Bog laughed. “Bet I can eat more.” 

“You're on!” 

Becky grinned happily and pointed. “There is the drink and food table over there, as you can see. We have a dance floor and after everyone is here we have a lot of games planned including a scavenger hunt and later tonight after we set up the tents, ghost stories!!” 

Bog laughed. “You really went all out didn't you?” 

Becky grinned. “What's the point of having an expensive allowance from my rich parents if I can't throw a party. Oh my parents are here—want to meet them? They're only here to say hi before they go out to dinner. Oh, and most of my brothers are here too, though I think all of them have their own parties to go to.” 

Bog and Marianne laughed as they were dragged by Becky to meet her family. 

So no one noticed the man dressed up as Jack Skellington with a plastic mask on his head sneak into the party. 

* 

The music had shifted to something softer, “Million Reason” by Lady Gaga was playing. Bog and Marianne were dancing slowly, Marianne had her head resting against Bog's chest as they swayed in place along with a few other couples, all people they knew from college. 

Bog smile pressing his nose to her hair before he kissed the top of her head. 

“Get enough to eat?” Bog chuckled. 

Marianne giggled and thumped his chest lightly. “I don't know where you put all the food. Can't believe you beat me. I really thought I had you with the deviled eggs.” 

Bog chuckled. “My Mam used to say I had a hollow leg. Never underestimate how much I can eat.” 

Marianne laughed looking up at him. “I believe it. I always wondered why you were so thin. I thought it was because you didn't eat enough...now I know the truth...a hollow leg!” 

Bog laughed and grinned down at her, his blue eyes sparkling. Marianne sighed happily and rested her head on his chest again while they swayed. She tightened her hold on him for a moment, giving him a good squeeze. She had never in her life been as happy as she was with Bog at that moment. 

“Did you hear that Becky is going to have us all play spin the bottle in a little bit?” Bog wrapped his arms tighter around her giving her a pleasant squeeze. 

“I did! Truth or Dare spin the bottle. That should be fun...I hope.” Marianne chuckled. 

Bog whispered. “If anyone dares you to kiss someone else...I'm going to break their teeth. Okay?” 

Marianne laughed. “You would not!” 

“I would!” Bog grinned brightly with one eyebrow lifted. 

Marianne chuckled and squeezed him tightly. Bog smiled and kissed the top of her head again, the two of them swaying in a slow circle to the music when Marianne grinned and whispered against his chest. “Mon Cherie, je t'aime.” 

Bog went still, then whispered back. “Marianne...that's French.” 

Marianne started giggling softly but her giggles turned to laughter when Bog stepped away from her dramatically, holding her hand in his and began to kiss his way up her arm with a whispered. “Cara Mia!” 

Marianne was laughing, watching Bog make his way up to her neck where he started to nibble making loud and obnoxious “Nom Nom” noises, which deliciously tickled, when the music stopped and Becky clapped her hands as she walked out onto the living room floor. “Everybody!! Time for games!!” 

* 

The middle of the living room was cleared of dancers and a large empty wine bottle was set on the floor in the middle. Becky had put some Nox Arcana on to create a nice eerie atmosphere and had turned the lights so that only the green was shining down on the group. Not everyone was playing, a few people were outside bobbing for apples in the huge bucket Becky had outside, a few people were eating and talking around the food and drink table, and some other guests were sitting around to simply watch the game. About fifteen party guests were sitting around on the floor, with the bottle sitting in the middle of the floor like the spinner on a game piece while Becky explained the rules. 

“Okay guys, we are going to play spin the bottle, BUT there will be no daring someone to kiss someone if they don't want to...I mean you can make the dare, but if they don't want to kiss then you have to pick something else...No unwanted physical contact, got it? This also goes for any dares involving the coat closet—you don't want to do it, you don't have to okay? Also, no daring to kiss someone if they are in a relationship...I mean you can dare them to kiss their significant other...like tongue kissing in front of everyone, BUT no trying to get them to kiss strangers and crap like that...no inappropriate contact will be forced...and if you try any inappropriate contact then the only inappropriate contact will be my fist in your face, got it?” 

Everyone said at once. “Yes.” 

Marianne was sitting next to Bog, her arm wrapped around his arm, and her head on his shoulder. She didn't pay much attention to the Jack Skellington that sat down beside her, despite his to-scale large, round head. Instead, her attention was fully on Bog. Bog smiled reaching over and touching her hand. She looked up at him and her heart skipped a beat. 

The game proceeded with a few ridiculous dares such as someone had to make up a rap on the spot about Becky and another was the person had to go to the neighbor's house and ask for a toilet brush. No one was doing “truth” because the dares were too much fun. 

The bottle was spun by Becky on the next round, landing on Bog. Becky grinned. “Truth or Dare Bog.” 

Bog groaned. “Fine—dare.” 

Marianne whispered. “Uh, oh...you haven't been paying attention to Becky's dares have you?” 

Bog pressed his lips together giving her a slightly panicked face as Becky giggled. “Okay Bog, I dare you to do a hot belly dance for Marianne for five minutes!” 

Bog groaned. “WHAT?!” 

Everyone started laughing. Becky grinned. “You heard me! Dance!” 

Bog groaned and murmured. “Fuck me.” 

Marianne giggled. “Okay.” 

Bog blushed beet red at her and stood up. He took a deep breath as everyone in the room, playing and watching, started clapping and chanting. “Bog! Bog! Bog!” 

Bog muttered loudly. “Just so you know, I hate all of you!” 

Everyone burst out laughing. Bog sighed rolling his eyes and proceeded to do his best belly dance routine. Marianne started laughing and yelled. “Where's the belly??!” 

Bog stuck his tongue out at her and proceeded to pull his shirt out of his slacks and hold it up so she could see his belly button while he undulated his hips and weaved his stomach, which had Marianne screaming with laughter. Becky was nearly in tears when she yelled. “TIME!! Okay Bog, you spin.” 

Bog hurriedly sat down, yanking his shirt back into place before he spun the bottle. The glass bottle whipped around the smooth floor and stopped on Jack Skellington who had been quiet the whole time. This was the first time the bottle had landed on the masked man. 

Bog smiled. “Truth or Dare Jack.” 

The man was quiet, then clearly reluctant, said. “Dare.” 

Bog frowned thinking the guy was a little uncomfortable so he decided to go with an easy dare. “Okay, I dare you to take off your mask.” 

Jack shook his head. “No. Something else.” 

Marianne narrowed her eyes. She knew that voice. “Roland?” 

Jack turned to look at her. Marianne hissed. “IT IS YOU!” 

Marianne snatched his mask off to reveal it really was Roland. Roland grimaced and Becky hopped up. “Roland Knight, what the hell are you doing here at my party!!” 

Roland had to good sense to look ashamed. “I...I...uh...” 

Bog stood up. “Okay, everyone settle down. He's been here for a while and hasn't caused any trouble.” 

Roland looked shocked and relieved when Bog came to his defense. Roland sighed and muttered. “I didn't feel like being alone tonight, so I decided to crash your party Becky. I'm sorry.” 

Becky frowned...she had two choices, get really angry and punch him, or let him stay. He looked so pathetic that Becky gave in. “Fine. You do a dare of my choice and then you can stay.” Becky glanced at Bog. “Is that all right?” 

Bog put his hands up. “It's your party Becky, you go right ahead.” 

Becky smiled. “Roland, pretend to do a striptease until I tell you to stop. Then you can stay.” 

Roland blinked. “What?” 

Becky grinned. “You heard me. Do it or get out.” 

Roland stood up blushing. Bog looked away with a groan. “I can't watch this.” 

Marianne was laughing so hard she buried her face against Bog's chest. Bog snickered. “I'll protect you!” 

Roland made a face at Bog, but he started to dance, running his hands up his thighs and over his torso. Becky giggled and hurried over to her CD player, switching the music. Suddenly the sounds of Warrant's “Cherry Pie” filled the room. Everyone started screaming and cheering as Roland did a pretend striptease getting into it far more than anyone would have thought. Becky started to wolf whistle and Bog was laughing so hard that he was in tears. Marianne finally looked up to see Roland weaving his hips and slowly going down into a squat. Marianne started to snort laugh. 

“Oh my God, he is actually good! Not as good as your belly dance, but damn.” 

Bog laughed. “NO!” He covered her eyes, causing Marianne to laugh even more. 

Becky yelled. “Okay, okay Roland—you can stay!!” 

Roland grinned pleased with himself and took his seat. Becky was still laughing. “Roland, you get to spin.” 

Roland smiled at Becky and spun the bottle. The bottle spun around several times before it stopped on Marianne. Bog stiffened. Roland grinned at her. “Truth or Dare?” 

Marianne narrowed her eyes and grinned with a dare in her eyes. “Dare.” 

Roland frowned rubbing his chin in thought. “Oh hell with it. I'm over it. You, Bog, closet for...” He glanced at Becky. “Ten minutes?” 

Becky chuckled. “Okay you two, closet!” 

Marianne jumped up grabbing Bog's hand and hauled him to the closet (surprised that Roland hadn't tried to be a jerk...maybe he really was over it. Perhaps college was helping him mature...if only a little.) Bog stumbled after Marianne who hauled him into Becky's coat closet and slammed the door plunging them into darkness, the only light a thin sliver coming from under the door. 

Bog chuckled. “Okay, that is not Roland.” 

Marianne laughed as well. “Maybe not being the big dog on campus is teaching him some humility?” 

She could almost feel Bog's frown. “Maybe.” 

Marianne cooed. “Enough talk about Roland. Come here, tall dark and handsome.” 

Even though it was dark, Marianne found his lapels easily and hauled him down to her. Bog almost fell completely forward, but he pressed his hand against the back of the closet to stop himself from knocking them both down. Marianne pressed her lips to his and Bog made a soft, little muffled sound before he sank into her kiss, his hands gliding around her waist, tugging her up against him. Marianne smiled against his mouth, sliding her hands up around his neck 

One of Bog's long fingered hands slid up to cradle the back of her head, his other hand pressed against the small of her back. Marianne had kissed Bog hundreds of times since they started going out, but for some reason, this kiss, hidden away in a closet at a Halloween party, was a kiss that made her knees wobble and her dress feel suddenly too tight. She plunged her tongue into his waiting mouth with a small groan of need. Bog responded tenderly, his tongue caressing hers in slow, languid licks and twirls that stoked a heat burning in her belly threatening to consume her. She wanted to be closer to him, wanted to be surround by him...when there was a knock on the door and it was suddenly yanked open flooding them with green light. 

Everyone outside hooted and whistled. Marianne grabbed Bog's bottom lip, giving it a careful yet seductive tug before she stepped back and took his hand. Bog grinned at her, his cheeks bright red letting her lead him out of the closet. 

* 

Around midnight those guests who weren't staying the night headed out while the rest set up tents or sleeping bags. 

Roland grabbed Bog and Marianne pulling them to the side. “Hey ah...you guys wouldn't happen to have an extra sleeping bag or anything? Becky said I could stay the night.” 

Marianne looked surprise as did Bog. She glanced at Roland. “Give us a minute.” 

She grabbed Bog's hand and tugged him to the side. “Hey, did you say that you brought that extra tent with you.” 

“Yeah, but I didn't bring an extra sleeping bag.” Bog glanced toward Roland who looked like a damn kid waiting expectantly. 

“Maybe Becky has some blankets he could borrow, but she said he could stay and he has been...good. Which is weird,” Marianne hissed and Bog shrugged. “Sure, it's fine.” 

Marianne gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. “You should tell him.” 

Bog frowned, but with a sigh walked back over with Marianne. “I have an extra tent. It's small, but you can borrow it.” 

Roland grinned. “Thank you both!” He made like he might hug them, but Bog and Marianne both took a step backwards. 

Roland looked embarrassed, but he was still smiling. “I'll go tell Becky.” 

Marianne and Bog watched him head over to where Becky was doing a demonstration on how to make a caramel apple cocktail. 

Bog hissed. “Abducted by aliens.” 

Marianne hissed back. “Possession.” 

They both turned and looked at each other. “Changeling.” 

* 

About an hour later, it started to rain outside and everyone who was staying the night brought their tents inside and set them up, or laid their sleeping bags out in the living room everyone arranged in a circle. Becky gave everyone extra blankets and pillows. They moved furniture around to make more room and turned all the lights out. Becky pulled out candles and with everyone's assistance, they set them up around the house and lit them. Becky, Marianne and a couple of other women went into the kitchen and made hot coco for everyone. 

Soon everyone was in their pajamas (Marianne had pushed the nightgown to the bottom of her overnight bag telling herself that it was silly to bring it...but next time she and Bog were alone, she was yanking that thing out!) sitting around a fake campfire that Becky had apparently made just for tonight using some wood, fabric, flashlights, and a fan. It was one of the most inventive things Marianne had ever seen. 

“Okay, who wants to start our ghost stories for tonight?” Becky, wearing an adult, striped onsie lit a flashlight under her chin and grinned. “Anyone?” 

Bog, wearing a pair of black lounge pants, black and white striped socks and a Ramone's t-shirt, put his hand up. “Ah...I have one my Mam use to tell me.” 

Becky grinned. “Ooo okay, go!” 

Bog glanced at Marianne, (who he thought was looking adorable in a pair of dark purple pajama pants and a matching t-shirt that had a sword-fighting skeleton on it), with a wicked crooked tooth grin, and took a breath before he started. “There is this castle called Fyvie Castle that was built in the 1200's, so there are a lot of ghost stories attached to the place. But the best known ghost story, and the one my Mam liked to tell, is about Dame Lilias Drummond. She was the wife of Alexander Seton, and she bore him five daughters, yet was unable to provide her husband with a male heir. You know, those were the times when having a male heir was so important.” 

The ladies around the “campfire” booed and hissed. Bog chuckled and continued. 

“Lilias died in 1601—she was about thirty at the time—and there were a number of rumors surrounding her death. Some suspected foul play, claiming she was starved to death in the Douglas Bedroom, a chamber which later came to be known as the Murder Room, on account of the bloodstains on its floor.” 

Bog grinned, looking around at everyone. His audience was captivated. Bog grinned and made his slight accent thicker as he continued. 

“Soon after his wife's untimely demise, Seton married another woman named Grizel Leslie, and it's rumored that on their wedding night, the couple were awoken by an unearthly moaning coming from beyond the bedroom window. The sound terrified them all through the night, an unearthly howl...” 

Bog lowered his voice to a whisper. “The moan glided along the foggy air as if it were part of it, surrounding the room in a cold, bone chilling frost. The following morning young Grizel woke and walked to the window happy to see that the sun was out, dispelling the fog, but as she stood at the window she discovered a message: "D. Lilias Drummond" carved into the window glass on the outside.” 

Bog glanced slowly at everyone. All eyes were on him. Marianne had wrapped her arms around his and scooted closer. Bog continued. “To this day, the riddle of how the strange carving appeared on the outside glass remains unsolved, the window being some fifty feet from the ground. Now the ghost that people actually see is called the Green Lady. She walks the halls and great staircase and is thought by some to be the ghost of the long dead Lilias. Since the 17th century she has been observed many times floating along the stairs or drifting through the halls of the castle. It is said that her appearance is a portent of doom. It is said that she was allegedly witnessed in 1879 at the death of one of the Fyvie lairds, Colonel Cosmo Gordon.” 

Bog paused for effect before continuing. 

“Another Fyvie ghost that's believed to be an omen something evil about to happen is the spirit of Andrew Lammie, who was a trumpeter at the castle centuries ago. Lammie had fallen for the local miller's daughter, a young lass by the name of Agnes Smith. But her Da would have none of it! A piper for his daughter?! Never. So Andrew was deemed an unfit suitor for Agnes, but he couldn't get his daughter to see reason. So the old man hatched a plan. The laird of Fyvie had poor Andrew kidnapped and sold into slavery. Lammie toiled in the West Indies for many years before finally escaping and beginning the long trip back to Scotland. However once Andrew returned to his beloved Scotland, and hopefully back into the arms of his lover, he found that his sweetheart had passed away.” 

Here a couple of people made small gasps of shock. Bog grinned. 

“Andrew died soon after, cursing the lairds of Fyvie with his last breath. So now, if a loud trumpet blast is heard in the dead of night, the laird is not long for this world.” 

Bog smiled. “There's a little bit more if you want to hear it?” He glanced around at his enraptured audience. 

Roland, who was lying on his stomach, his chin in his hands, wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of boxers (brought what he had on under his costume) frowned.”Go on Bog! Please?” 

Everyone else agreed. “Yeah Bog, come on!” 

“What else happened?” A young man asked and a young woman near him grinned. “I would love to visit a haunted castle!” 

Bog grinned. “Okay, well... 

“In the 1920s workmen at the castle unearthed a human skeleton during renovations in the gun room of the place. They were the remains of a woman whose subsequent interment led to Fyvie being plagued by more frequent and more visceral hauntings. There were ghastly noises that floated down empty halls and whistled through rooms brushing your hair like a breeze regardless if the windows were open or not. And then there was the appearance of another ghost, the apparition of a Grey Lady, thought by some to be the spirit of a Lady Meldrum, who began to drift through the house bringing a cold that seeped into the bones and chilled the heart. There is a story about a maid who recounted how she was woken one night by a woman in a white flowing dress. The maid described how the specter emerged from a wall, sailed across the room bringing the chill of the grave with her, then turned briefly to face the maid before she drifted through a closed door. After a few more terrifying encounters at the castle, the skeleton was returned to the gun room.” 

Bog smiled then added. “One of the last ghosts associated with the castle is that of a crying baby which has been heard in the castle's Morning Room. The ghost was disturbed when workmen uncovered another skeleton in the walls of the room, but this one was the tiny skeleton of a young child...the sound of a child's cries could be heard behind the walls of the castle, crying softly and asking for its mother...” 

Bog let his voice drift away...until the last word was a barely audible whisper. 

Marianne started clapping. “That was great Bog!! Oh my god! Is any of that true?” 

Bog grinned. “That's not me...I mean my Mam told me the stories and yeah, I mean those are really stories associated with the castle.” 

“Your delivery was fantastic Bog. You have a great voice.” Marianne smiled devotedly into his eyes which only made Bog blush every shade of red. 

Becky clapped hard. “That was amazing.” 

Even Roland seemed impressed. “Oh, can I tell the next one? Not sure I can top that one though.” 

Becky smiled at him which made Roland, Marianne noticed...blush. She leaned close to Bog, her chin on his shoulder when she hissed in his ear. “He's Roland from another dimension. He did a Rick and Morty somehow...our Roland killed himself and was replaced by Roland from another earth.” 

Bog frowned in consideration of this new theory and shook his head. “Nah, you're attributing too many smarts to any Roland. I say he's a killer robot from outer space.” 

Marianne giggled. “Maybe he's a clone...like from that movie The Island....where rich people have clones made of themselves to harvest their organs to stay alive?” 

Bog chuckled. “Roland's family have that much money?” 

“Maybe...” Marianne answered. 

“Okay, clone—new theory. I like.” Bog snickered. Marianne giggled with him, squeezing his arm and laying her head against his shoulder. 

Across from them Roland sat up and started his ghost story. “This is the story of the witch that haunts the Lafayette Pioneer cemetery...” 

* 

By three in the morning, everyone was ready to turn in. Marianne and Bog climbed into their tent together with a flashlight; Bog turned to zip the entrance closed. They had a couple of extra blankets as well as a few extra pillows along with their sleeping bags, so it was nice and soft inside the tent. 

Bog, sat on his knees and ducked his head a little so as not to bump the roof of the tent, smiled and reached over to stroke the back of his fingers along Marianne's cheek. “I had fun tonight.” 

Marianne leaned into his touched, closing her eyes for a moment. “Me too.” 

Bog reached up and cupped her face gently, his thumb stroking along her chin. “I always have fun when I'm with you Marianne.” He glided her closer and pressed his lips to hers, sweet, tender kisses that moved beyond her mouth. Bog pressed his lips lightly all over her face before making his way back to her soft lips. Marianne put her hands on his waist, opening her mouth to his hungry kisses. Bog made a soft noise, a sort of grunt mixed with a groan. 

Marianne gently urged Bog down until he lay on his back and then crawled on top of him. She cradled his head between her hands, continued to kiss him with just a hint of desperation, her tongue plunging into his mouth with a soft moan. Bog rested one hand on her hip, the other fumbling for the flashlight and turning it off before he reached back to her, his fingers brushing feather soft against the exposed skin on her side where her t-shirt rode up. 

With unspoken communication, Marianne sat up and pulled her shirt off. Bog pushed himself into a sitting position, doing the same before wrapping his arms around her. 

That was when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra. Bog voice was breathy. “Marianne...” 

She brushed her nose against him, her tongue caressing his mouth. Bog leaned up just a little to recapture her mouth with his teeth and brush against her bottom lip, his large hands sliding up her smooth back. He groaned again. “Marianne...” 

He felt as if he were holding this wild and beautiful creature against him. Her skin was like silk sliding along his and the feel of her small breasts pressed against his chest was almost too much. Hungrily his mouth danced across her skin, biting tenderly at her throat. 

Marianne arched her head to expose her neck to Bog when his lips strayed from her mouth to play along her jaw, then lower, kissing a trail along her throat. Suddenly Bog pushed her over onto her back. Marianne did her best not to giggle loudly (only barely remembering there were other people around them...which also made her question whether what they were doing was a good idea, but her thoughts simply melted away.) It was difficult when Bog made a soft, barely audible growl...now one of the sexiest sounds she had ever heard Marianne thought to herself, and then thoughts fled when Bog pushed down her body just enough to cup her breast, squeezing it up and pressing his warm lips to her nipple. Marianne gasped, her hands immediately going to his head to caress through his thick hair. 

Bog leaned on one elbow while his other hand traced down the side of her body and marveled at the smooth hills and contours of her torso. He knew without a doubt that there was nothing on his earth as soft and sweet as Marianne. Her nipple against his lips was soft, yet that contrasted with how hard her nipple was at the moment. Bog's tongue snaked out to trace the hard flesh, the very tip of his tongue stroking the sensitive surface of her nipple. 

Marianne's breath came quicker, deeper; panted breaths of excitement and desire. When Bog began to press soft kisses all around her breast before coming back to give special attention to her nipple Marianne was sure she was melting. She cradled Bog's head to her breast, pressing her lips tight together to avoid letting out the deep groan she wanted to release. When Bog shifted his position to switch breasts, his hot wet tongue lavished over her nipple, then his teeth!! Bog used his teeth to tease her which only caused every inch of her body to burn. Marianne arched, her breath hitching. 

Bog's moan was muffled against her skin. He knew they shouldn't be doing this...not when there were people all around him, but tonight, even with people surrounding them, they were alone, enclosed in this tent safe from the world outside, and he was completely enraptured by the soft, evocative body of Marianne. Bog continued his attention to her nipples enjoying the sounds of her panting, the way her body rolled into his touch...the goosebumps that he could feel on her skin when he touched her. Bog covered her breast with his mouth and French kissed her nipple, his tongue playing over the surface causing her to arch again and throw her head back. 

Bog smiled at her reaction, switching breasts to do the same again while his hand gliding down her figure and slowly, carefully giving her time to tell him no or pull his hand away, Bog started to slide his long elegant fingers under the band of her pajama bottoms. 

Marianne pressed her lips together, her teeth sliding over her bottom lip doing her best to keep her sounds to a minimum. She trembled when she felt him working his hands under the band of her pants, the slightly rough texture of his fingertips, calluses from learning the guitar. That made her smile, shiver when she felt the tips of his fingers snaking along her stomach, but then he was touching her hip bone, lower, his hand sliding completely under her pants, finding the curls of her sex. He stopped there, his fingers brushing over the slightly coarser hair, caressing and combing the hair with his fingers. Marianne moaned softly. The way he stroked his fingers against her tickled as well as feeling erotic, the fact that he was so close to...Marianne groaned softly. Bog continued to brush his fingers through the curling hair driving her—and himself—crazy. She wanted him to touch her, to really touch her... 

Bog was trembling. He was hard enough that it hurt, but he was scared. What if he screwed this up?! He wanted their first time to be special together. Would she hate him if he messed up...what if he couldn't get her to...orgasm? What if he sucked at this?! What if he screwed up so bad that he ruined sex for her forever? He had never done this before and he was terrified. He wanted everything to be perfect for her, but already he knew he was screwing up by over-thinking. 

Marianne could feel Bog hesitating. 

“Bog?” she asked in a soft whisper. “Is...is something wrong?” 

Bog's fingers stopped moving. “Did...am I—am I doing anything wrong? Is everything okay? You would tell me right? I want—I want this to be special Marianne. I love you. I love you so much it hurts and I don't want to do anything to mess up what we have.” 

Marianne could hear the hitch of pain in his voice. “Oh Bog.” She tugged his face up to hers and kissed him. She wrapped her arms around him holding him tightly against her. Bog returned her kiss just as passionately. After a moment, Marianne pulled away just enough to speak to him. 

“Bog, you could never do anything wrong...I mean, not with this.” She giggled, softly rubbing her nose against his playfully. “I love you too. I want to share all of myself with you, but if you're not ready...” 

Bog pressed a kiss to her lips. “No...no I mean I'm ready...I've been ready...I mean...damn.” Bog sighed taking a breath to start again. “I want you Marianne. I want this...really want this...I just don't want to mess up.” 

Marianne slowly stroked her fingers through his hair then traced his face. “Bog, you won't mess up because it's you...I want to be with you. We're both going to be learning how to do this together...learning to please each other, together. I want this to be the first night of many.” She smiled in the shadows of their shelter, softly tracing his lips with her fingers. “I want to do everything with you Bog...” 

Bog kissed her then, his mouth opening over hers, his tongue flicked against her lips. Marianne groaned, all talk unnecessary at this moment. Bog pressed himself between her legs, the hardness of him rubbing against her causing a heady sensation to rush up her body. She ran her hands down his back, grabbing his rear in her hands and squeezing, pressing her hips up to grind against Bog's hips; the friction they were creating, their bodies rolling and pressing together, her desire hot and ready was enough to cause her to climax. 

Marianne gasped, which was followed by a long sensual groan. “Ooohh....oh Bog...” 

Bog kept up the roll and grind of his bound erection between her legs. He pushed himself up on his right elbow so that he could see her face, watching her orgasm...it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Bog brushed his fingers through her hair, his other hand tenderly grasping her breast while his thumb rolled softly over her nipple. Marianne kissed him hard, her hands moving up to grab the band of his pants and shoved. The next few moments were awkward as the two of them struggled to get their pajama pants off without toppling the tent over and without making a great deal of noise. And Marianne fumbled for her purse and the condoms inside the dark recesses of the bag. They laid side by side, staring into each others eyes. Bog slowly traced her figure, his fingertips gliding over her curves and marveled again at how soft and beautiful she was, though there was very little ambient light coming through the tent, there was enough to highlight her figure. 

“You are so beautiful Marianne,” Bog said in a soft tone, his eyes raking over her then back to her smile. “I love you so much.” 

Marianne ran her hand down his chest and over his stomach, her attention swapping between his face and his erection, her heart pounding with excitement and with just how deeply she loved him. “Bog...I love you.” 

Bog smiled, a big beautiful, crooked toothed smile. “Uh...give me a minute. “ He blushed and chuckled as he sat up to rip the condom out of its package. Marianne watched, her teeth dragging across her bottom lip watching him slide the condom over his erection, her body clinching and aching with want and excitement. The things she wanted to do to him...have him do to her in the future...she giggled happily. 

As soon as Bog had the condom on, they reached for one another. Marianne rolled onto her back, taking Bog with her, their mouths pressing together in their need. Bog reached down to touch her, his long fingers sliding against her. Marianne whimpered and cradled his face between her hands as she whispered his name. “Bog...oh...oh Bog...” Bog trembled in anticipation and excitement; she was wet, so wet for him...which simply amazed him. He took hold on himself and doing his best not to be clumsy, he pressed the head of his erection against her opening. He bit down on his lower lip, squeezing his eyes closed and very slowly entered her. Marianne groaned, feeling the way he slowly stretched her, filling her with himself...her breath came in panting gasps as her fingers dropped to Bog's shoulders and dug in. Bog was having trouble focusing. She felt tight, wrapped around him in warmth and the slickness of her fluids; even with the condom on, it was almost too much, but he did his best, moving as slowly and as carefully as he could. He couldn't stop the groan, however. “Uuhh...god...Marianne...” 

Marianne whimpered. Once he was fully inside of her, Bog stayed as still as he could giving her a chance to adjust to him. She panted and lifted her legs to wrap around his hips. 

Bog dropped down, both elbows on either side of her, and tenderly stroked her face. He smiled, his own breathing hitching. “Tell me...tell me when to move Marianne. I...I don't think I can last very long.” He closed his eyes on a groan. 

She smiled at him, her hands caressing down his arms. “It's okay, you can move.” 

Bog smiled again and pressed his mouth to her. He still didn't move, instead focusing his attention on kissing her until he felt her body relax, then he slowly started to move, his hips thrusting forward gently. Marianne groaned against his mouth wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Bog continued to caress her face, pressing kisses and licks against her mouth, her chin, brushing his nose against hers as he desperately whispered, “I love you Marianne. I love you...” 

Bog tried his best to keep his movements slow and steady. Marianne held up her body rocking with each thrust. They continued kissing, muffling the sounds of their panting, grunting moans of shared pleasure. Bog sped up, trying not to, but he was close, the feel of her clenching around him was just too much for him to take. He started to slow when 

Marianne pulled back enough to whisper. “Don't stop Bog...please don't stop.” 

She could feel that warm trembling tickle in her groin wanting to peak and spread out in a warm wave over her entire body. Bog thrust faster, a little harder. He nestled his face against her neck pressing kisses along her throat, then she felt his hot breath against her ear as he whispered. “Marianne...I love you.” 

Marianne whimpered and pressed her fingers into his back. “I love you Bog.” 

He reached down with one hand and grabbed the back of her right thigh, thrusting harder, the soft slap of flesh against flesh, the wet sound of his entering her over and over, deeper, burying himself inside of her, the man she loved, part of her, their bodies connected, the combined sensations sent Marianne crashing over the edge. Bog's mouth pressed down on hers, muffling her orgasmic cry of pleasure and blending it with his own. 

* 

Marianne yawned sleepily. Bog shifted and pulled her into the cradle of his arms, her head against his chest they had spread out one sleeping bag under them and were using the other as a blanket. They were both still naked, not wanting to get dressed, wanting to feel their skin touching. Bog had double checked to make sure the tent was zipped up tight and praying they had been quiet enough that no one had heard them. 

“Are you sure you're all right?” Bog asked for the hundredth time in the last few minutes. 

Marianne giggled, snuggling close, wrapping an arm around his middle. “Bog, I'm fine. I promise.” She kissed his chest, pressing her nose against him, luxuriating in the scent of his skin. 

“Sorry, I just worried about hurting you...and hoping you enjoyed it as much as me.” Bog whispered kissing the top of her head, his fingers stroking through her short hair. 

Marianne giggled, content and relaxed. “You worry too much.” 

Bog chuckled. “Yeah, I do. Just want my girl to be happy.” 

Marianne smiled. “Say it again.” 

“What?” Bog frowned in question, though she couldn't see it. 

“Say 'my girl' again. I like that.” Marianne kissed his bare chest. 

Bog whispered. “My girl.” 

“My guy,” Marianne said in response. They were both quiet for a little while. Marianne started to fall asleep, the gentle caress of Bog's fingers on her shoulder now, brushing back and forth across her skin felt wonderful. 

Bog whispered. “I want to marry you someday.” 

Marianne jerked awake. “What?” 

Bog whispered. “This is a pre-asking, asking you...will you marry me someday?” 

Marianne shifted her position so she could see his face. “What?” 

Bog frowned. “You don't have to answer. I just want you to think about it. If I ask you to marry me...will you?” 

Marianne stared at him until Bog was becoming uncomfortable. “I...I'm sorry—that was stupid...I...” 

Marianne put her finger to his lips. “Yes. I will marry you. So when you decided to really ask me. My answer is yes.” 

Bog grinned, then his face fell. “It's not just because we had sex, okay? I mean I know losing our virginity to each other is a big deal and I don't want you to think I'm a sap or something...” 

Marianne laughed. “Bog, I love you. I mean that...it's more than the sex. You're my best friend too. I want to be with you forever. So yes, when you ask, the answer is yes.” 

Bog rolled her onto her back and kissed her. Marianne giggled wrapping her arms around him, her fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Bog pulled away and grinned at her. 

“I love you, future Marianne King.” 

“I love you, my future husband.” Marianne giggled. 

Bog rolled back, pulling her with him. She snuggled once more against him closing her eyes, thinking this was her best Halloween ever.


End file.
